<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>salamat sa lahat (ng sarap) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630068">salamat sa lahat (ng sarap)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HUM046</p><p>Nang dahil sa naipasang maling audio file, lalo pa tumindi ang pagnanasa ni Professor Jongin Eller Kim sa estudyante nitong napakatambok ang pwet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HUMALING 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>salamat sa lahat (ng sarap)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uunahan ko na, sorry sa typo/wrong grammars.</p><p>at para kay prompter, sana magustuhan mo ang munting regalo na ito.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Natapos na din!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang maipasa ang huling research paper na kanyang ginawa para sa kanyang major class. </p><p>Isinara niya ang kanyang laptop at tumayo mula sa kina uupuan bago tinapon ang sarili sa malambot niyang kama.</p><p>Huling araw na ng finals week at sa wakas ay natapos na ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng mga requirements sa bawat class ngayong semester at naipasa na din ang mga ito sa kanyang mga propesor. </p><p>Ganito ang buhay ni Kyungsoo Do, isang 4th year, BA Communication Arts student sa isang unibersidad sa Maynila sa tuwing matatapos ang semester; laging bugbog sa mga research papers at projects na kailangang maipasa sa itinakdang deadline.</p><p>Sanay naman na si Kyungsoo sa ganitong routine pero dahil graduating student na siya ay mas demanding at mas mabigat na ang mga hinihinging requirements sa kanyang major class. Kaya naman sa tuwing finals week ay talagang puyat at pagod ang estudyante. </p><p>Umayos sa pagkakahiga si Kyungsoo, binalot niya ang paborito niyang kumot sa buong katawan at tiningnan ang oras sa kanyang cellphone, 11:55pm. Biglang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagod at antok kaya naman inilagay niya ang kanyang cellphone sa ilalim ng unan, sinuot ang kanyang eye mask at natulog.</p><p> </p><p>11:56 pm<br/>Isang minuto pa lang ang lumilipas at malapit ng tuluyang makatulog si Kyungsoo ng may bigla siyang maalala. Mabilis siyang bumangon, tinanggal ang kanyang eye mask bago kunin ang kanyang cellphone.</p><p>“Shit shit shit shit.” bulong niya sa sarili habang binubuksan ang GMail application. Pagkabukas ay agad siyang pumunta sa sent folder para tingnan ang mga na i-send niyang e-mail noong mga nakaraang araw.</p><p>At doon na-realize ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya pa naipapasa ang final output sa klase ni Professor Jongin Eller Kim.</p><p> </p><p>11:57 pm<br/>Mabilis na nag-compose ng email si Kyungsoo. Internally nagpapanic na siya dahil tatlong minuto na lang ang natitira bago ang deadline and at the same time ay wala siyang tiwala sa internet connection ng kanilang dorm.</p><p>Matapos na masigurado na walang typo sa kanyang message, Kyungsoo attached the audio file named Final sa e-mail.</p><p>“Bilis bilis bilis.” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili habang hinihintay na ma-upload ang file sa e-mail.</p><p> </p><p>11:58 pm<br/>At parang nasa panig ni Kyungsoo ang kabaitan ni universe dahil wala pang isang minuto ang inabot for the file to be uploaded. Binasa niya ulit ang message at nang maka-sigurado na tama ang lahat, he typed in his professor’s email at sinend. </p><p>Nabunutan ng tinik si Kyungsoo nang makita niya ang notification na nagsasabi na nasend ang kanang email. Pumunta din siya sa sent folder para maka-sigurado.</p><p>Kaya naman at 11:58pm, dalawang minuto bago ang deadline ay kampanya si Kyungsoo that he submitted his final output sa klase ni Professor Kim.</p><p> </p><p>11:59pm<br/>Humiga na ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama at sinuot ang kanyang eye mask. Mas panatag na ang kanyang loob dahil sigurado na siya na napasa na niya ang lahat ng kailangan para sa lahat ng kanyang klase.</p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>4:00 am<br/>Maagang gumising si Professor Jongin Eller Kim o mas kilala sa kanyang mga estudyante bilang si Prof. Eller.</p><p>Mabait naman siyang propesor kaso strikto pagdating sa compliance ng mga requirements sa tuwing natatapos ang semester. Pero sinisigurado naman niya na reasonable ang mga hinihinging outputs at talagang magagamit nila ang kanilang natutunan.</p><p>Kumuha ng isang bote ng Kopiko78 si Prof. Eller mula sa kanyang ref at tsaka umupo sa harap ng kanyang working area. Binuksan niya ang kanyang laptop sabay inom ng kape habang naghihintay. </p><p>Nag-unat na din siya dahil mahaba ang araw niya ngayon. Anim na klase kasi ang hawak niya sa kakatapos lang na semester at ayaw niya din na mahuli sa pagpasa ng grades sa registrar’s office.</p><p>Binuksan niya ang kanyang email at tumambad sa kanya ang napakaraming submissions ng kanyang mga estudyante.</p><p>Sanay naman na si Prof. Eller sa ganitong gawain dahil ilang taon niya na din itong ginagawa. Una niyang kinuha ang mga pangalan ng mga estudyante na nagpasa lagpas sa kanyang deadline at nilagyan ng failing grade ang kanilang record.</p><p>Sisimulan na sana ni Prof. Kim ang pag-checheck ng makuha ng kanyang pansin ang isang napaka pamilyar na pangalan.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo Do - Final Project</p><p> </p><p>Agad na napangiti si Prof. Eller sa pagbasa pa lang ng pangalan nito. Kilalang kilala at tumatak na sa memorya niya si Kyungsoo Do mula nung naging estudyante niya ito noong second year pa lamang ito. Pansin niya kasi kung gaano ito kasipag at ka-interesado sa pag-aaral ng kanyang kurso na bibihira makita ni Prof. Kim sa kanyang mga mag - aaral. He can still remember how Kyungsoo said that communication arts is his first choice and how he is really interested in the different fields of the program.</p><p>Pero hindi dahil doon kung bakit nanatili sa isipin ng isang Professor Jongin Eller Kim si Kyungsoo Do na iilan sa nakakuha ng 1.25 na final grade sa kanyang klase.</p><p>Ang tunay na rason ay dahil sa matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo na laging agaw pansin sa tuwing ito ay naglalakad sa kanyang harapan. </p><p>Nagsimula lang naman kasi yung sa pagiging curious niya sa mga naririnig na kwento  ng mga female students kapag naglalakad siya sa hallway papunta sa classroom. Palagi niya kasing naririnig na na-iinggit ang mga ito sa pwet ni Kyungsoo Do dahil blessed daw ito.</p><p>So to feed his curious and intrigued mind ay siya na mismo ang tumingin kung totoo nga ba ang usap usapan. Nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataon ng makasalubong niya ito ng isang beses sa hallway habang pabalik si Prof. Eller sa faculty room mula sa canteen. Binati siya ni Kyungsoo, nginitian niya ito at hinintay na makalayo ng kaunti bago lumingon sa likod. </p><p>And lo and behold, Prof. Eller was able to confirm na totoo nga ang mga kwento na naririnig niya mula sa mga mag-aaral. </p><p>Simula noong araw na yun ay hindi na mawala sa isip niya ang matambok at malaking pwet ni Kyungsoo. Laking lungkot din ni Prof. Eller ng matapos ang semester dahil akala niya ay hindi niya na ulit magiging estudyante si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Pero sadyang nasa side ni Prof. Eller ang universe dahil palagi niya ng naging estudyante si Kyungsoo Do sa major classes nito kaya naman hindi mawala wala ang pagnanasa niya na mahawakan ang matambok at mabilog na pwet nito. </p><p>Kaagad na binuksan ni Prof. Eller ang email. Hindi na niya binasa ang message dahil mas importante ang audio file na kailangan niyang bigyan ng grade. He plugged in his earphones sa kanyang laptop, nilagay ang buds sa magkabilang tenga bago simulang pakinggan ang file. </p><p>Broadcasting kasi ang class ni Prof. Eller sa klase ni Kyungsoo Do kaya naman para sa kanilang final output, he required his students to record themselves as if they are news anchors.</p><p>Isa din sa gusto ni Prof. Eller ay ang malalim na boses ni Kyungsoo nang mapanood niya itong kumanta sa isang competition sa university. Idagdag pa na broadcasting class ang kanyang tinuturo ay palagi niyang naririnig ang boses nito.</p><p>Nag - eexpect si Prof. Eller ng malalim na boses sa simula ng audio file pero laking gulat niya ng ibang klaseng tunog ang napakinggan.</p><p>"Huh?" halos nagkasalubong ang dalawang kilay ni Prof. Eller dahil hindi niya alam kung tama ba ang naririnig niya.</p><p>"Ano ba 'to?" tanong niya sa sarili when he could only hear soft moans mula sa audio file ni Kyungsoo but he still kept on listening to ito. Baka naman kasi introduction pa lang ito at susunod na din yung hinihintay niya.</p><p>iya na Pero nagulat si Prof. Eller ng mapansin niya na mas lumakas ang ungol from the audio file. Kaagad niyang tinigil ito at tinanggal ang earphones sa kanyang tenga. </p><p>“Baka naman nananaginip ka pa.” bulong niya.. Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at sinampal ang sarili ng tatlong beses para maka sigurado na gising na talaga siya. Ni-load niya ulit ang website at tsaka binuksan ulit ang e-mail na sinend ni Kyungsoo. He played the audio file habang tahimik na umaasa si Jongin na kathang isip niya lang ang mga ungol na narinig.</p><p>Kaso hindi, totoo talaga yung narinig ni Prof. Eller a few minutes ago; the soft moans with a deep voice na alam na alam niyang kay Kyungsoo. </p><p>“Hmmmm…” Kyungsoo softly moaned sa audio file which made Prof. Eller’s cock twitch. Iisang ungol palang pero tinitigisan na agad siya. Shit talaga.</p><p>“Hmmmm…. Hmmmmm…” this time ay mas humaba na ang pag - ungol ni Kyungsoo at Prof. Eller could only imagine kung ano man ang ginagawa ng kanyang estudyante behind it.</p><p>Nagdadalawang isip din siya kung dapat pa ba niyang ituloy ang pakikinig sa audio file dahil halata namang mali ang naipasa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Isa pa ay estudyante niya din ito. Kaso umaandar din sa sistema ni Prof. Eller ang libog at 4:20 in the morning. Hindi niya maiwasang isipin in his imagination kung ano ang itsura ni Kyungsoo habang nirerecord niya ang audio. </p><p>“Nasaan yung lube ko?”  narinig ni Prof. Eller mula sa file. Mas lalong tinigisan ang professor dahil nagkaroon na siya ng ideya sa kung anong posibleng itsura ni Kyungsoo habang nirerecord ang sarili.</p><p>He could imagine his student na walang suot na kahit anong damit habang nakahiga sa kanyang kama and about to touch himself. Napangiti si Jongin with the idea. Naiisip niya kasi na bilog na bilog ang matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo habang nakahiga ito sa kanyang kama.</p><p>Agad din siyang bumalik sa realidad ng marinig niya ang pagbukas ng bote na sinundan ulit ng mga ungol ni Kyungsoo. Napatingin na lang sa kanyang alaga ni Prof. Eller habang patuloy siya sa pakikinig. He can already see his cock na tayong tayo sa loob ng kanyang sweatpants.</p><p>“Mali, mali, mali.” pa-ulit ulit niyang sabi. Sobrang mali ng ginagawa niya ngayon pero hindi niya din kasi magawang itigil ang audio file lalo na na kailangan ng alaga niya ng atensyon.</p><p>Nag-isip isip si Jongin habang pinapakinggan niya ang mga ungol ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya namalayan na hinihimas na din pala niya ang kanyang alaga. </p><p>Puta naman kasi bakit ang sensual ng boses ni Kyungsoo. At bakit ba kasi pinapakinggan niya pa din ito kahit mali?</p><p>“Professor ka Jongin Eller Kim at estudyante mo si Kyungsoo, bawal ‘to.” himas himas niya pa din ang kanyang alaga. He was about to stop the audio file pero napa tigil siya when he heard Kyungsoo calling a name.</p><p>“Professor Kim.” he murmured. Mahina ang boses but it was loud enough for Jongin to hear.</p><p>Parang napa tigil ang mundo ni Jongin sa narinig pero pina iral niya yung pagiging propesor niya.</p><p>“Hindi lang naman ako ang Kim na nagtuturo sa university.” ngisi nito pero patuloy pa din siya sa pakikinig. Tangina, dapat talaga tinigil na niya noong simula pa lang pero ngayon, he needs to feed his curious mind. </p><p>Nag-aabang lang ni si Prof. Eller sa susunod na sasabihin ni Kyungsoo. Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata and slouched on the chair habang hinihimas pa din niya ang kanyang clothed member.</p><p>“Professor Kim…Hmmmmm. Prof. Kim, ilang beses ko ng iniisip how your dick would feel inside me.” Kyungsoo whispered.</p><p>Jongin felt his cock twitch ng dahil sa narinig. Putangina, napaka hot, napaka needy ng boses ni Kyungsoo. But then again, hindi naman niya alam kung siya ba yung Prof. Kim na tinutukoy nito.</p><p>Pero ng dahil sa narinig, he pulled down his sweatpants and boxers briefs and let his dick sprung free. Tigas na tigas na agad ang titi ni Prof. Eller ng dahil lang sa boses ni Kyungsoo and by just simply thinking kung paano niya nilalaro ang sarili.</p><p>Binalot ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay sa matigas at malaki niyang alaga while slowly stroking himself. Hanggang imagine na lang talaga siya ngayon at gusto na lang niya mawala ang hard on niya para makapag patuloy sa ginagawa.</p><p>Dahan-dahan lang sa paghagod sa matigas niyang titi si Prof. Eller habang patuloy pa din siya sa pakikinig sa audio file. </p><p>“Prof. Kim… Prof. Jongin Eller Kim.” rinig niyang sabi ni Kyungsoo “Prof. Jongin Eller Kim, when will I feel you inside me?” </p><p>Tangina talaga. Parang mas tinigasan si Jongin sa kanyang narinig dahil siya pala ang Prof. Kim na tinutukoy ni Kyungsoo. Mas lalo atang kinain ng kalibugan si Jongin dahil narinig niyang nag gasp si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Fuck.” sambit ni Prof. Eller habang binibilisan ang paglalaro sa kanyang alaga. He never knew na he could be this hard ng dahil lang sa audio file.</p><p>“Prof. Jongin, fuck me please.” Kyungsoo says “My three fingers will never be enough to satisfy my desire of you fucking me.” </p><p>At tuluyan ng bumigay si Professor Jongin Eller Kim ng dahil sa narinig. Yung pagnanasa niya pala kay Kyungsoo ng ilang taon ay mukhang may kahihitnan na.</p><p>Rinig mula sa audio file ang paglabas pasok ng daliri ni Kyungsoo while Prof. Jongin began stroking himself faster this time. Madaming bagay ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Jongin Eller tulad na lang ng kung ano ang itsura ni Kyungsoo habang nilalaro ang sarili, kung gaano ka bilog at ka tambok ang pwet nito at kung gaano ito ka desperado na ma kantot niya.</p><p>“Professor Jongin, please please fuck me.” Kyungsoo pleaded. </p><p>“Baby, I want to fuck you too.” sagot nito absentmindedly.</p><p>“I’m so close, Prof. Kim. I want you to finish me but you’re not here.” </p><p>“I’ll come to you baby.”</p><p>Naghahabol na ng hininga si Kyungsoo, pati na din si Jongin. Mas lumakas pa ang pag-ungol ni Kyungsoo mula sa audio file na sinasabayan na din ng propesor. Hindi niya din alam kung bakit niya ba sinasagot si Kyungsoo eh hindi naman siya naririnig nito.</p><p>Ilang segundo pa ang lumipas ay nilabasan na din si Kyungsoo, “Hngggg.”</p><p>Sumunod na din si Prof. Kim na agad naman pinunasan ang kalat na nagawa. Natapos na din ang audio file right after labasan ni Kyungsoo kaya nakaramdam ang propesor ng pagka- bitin.</p><p>Nilinis niya muna ang kalat na nagawa at nagpunta sa kanyang banyo para mag shower. Ang aga aga pa, ni hindi pa sumisikat ang araw ay sinusubok na agad siya.</p><p>“Anong nangyari?” tanong niya sa sarili after realizing what he heard and just did.</p><p>Totoo bang nag mastrubate siya because of an audio file sent by his favorite student?</p><p>Napangisi na lang si Jongin. Pa ulit-ulit pa din ang mga ungol at mga salitang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang isip.</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>Tanghali na ng magising si Kyungsoo. Napa-sarap at napahaba ang tulog niya dahil nakabawi na din pagkatapos ng isang linggong pagpupuyat dahil sa finals week. Hindi na siya gumising ng grumpy ngayong araw dahil nairaos na niya ang semester ng maayos.</p><p>Tulad ng naka gawian, bumangon siya mula sa kanyang kama, inayos ito at pumunta sa kusina upang maghanda ng agahan. </p><p>Naka-upo siya sa kanyang kama habang umiinom ng kape at kumakain ng tinapay habang tumitingin sa kanyang Twitter feed. Ilang araw niya din itong hindi nabuksan dahil naging abala siya sa mga requirements kaya ayun, nawili si Kyungsoo hanggang sa nakalimutan na niya ang kanyang kape at lumamig ito.</p><p>Nang magsawa ay binuksan niya ang kanyang GMail. Nagpunta siya sa sent folder para isa isahin ang mga email na sinend niya sa kanyang mga propesor. Binuksan niya ito isa-isa, making sure na tamang file yung naipasa niya until he reached the last email that he sent, yung para kay Professor Kim.</p><p>He opened the email, binasa niya yung message at natuwa naman si Kyungsoo sa sarili dahil walang mali kahit na minadali niya itong i-type. Tapos binuksan naman niya ang audio file na naka-attach dito kahit na alam niya kung ano yun. </p><p>Nilapag niya ang kanyang cellphone sa kanyang tabi at inabot ang platito na may tinapay na nakapatong sa bedside table. Pero Kyungsoo lost his grip at nahulog ito ng marinig niya ang sarili niya na umuungol.</p><p>“What the fuck?” he exclaimed. Agad niyang kinuha ang kanyang cellphone at tinigil ang pag play ng audio file. He closed the GMail app habang pina-process pa ang nangyari.</p><p>“Kalma ka lang Kyungsoo, antok at puyat lang yan kaya kung anu-ano ang iniisip mo.” kinalma niya muna sandali ang sarili bago binuksan ulit ang e-mail. Nagdadalawang isip pa siya kung papakinggan niya ba ulit ang audio file pero kailangan niya para magkaroon siya ng peace of mind.</p><p>It took him a few seconds before he played it again pero finast forward niya sa bandang gitna.</p><p>At nagsisi si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ginawa dahil putangina, maling audio file ang naipasa niya kay Professor Jongin Eller Kim! </p><p>Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Kyungsoo kaya hindi niya sinasadyang mabato ang kanyang cellphone pagkatapos niyang ma-realize ang nangyari, “What the actual fuck?” nanginginig na si Kyungsoo sa takot, kaba at kahihiyaan dahil he sent the wrong audio file! At sa lahat pa talaga ng audio file ay yung isang beses na naisipan niyang i-record ang sarili.</p><p>“Kyungsoo Do ang tanga tanga mo! Bakit kasi hindi mo dinelete!” naiyak na lang si Kyungsoo habang naka-upo sa kanyang kama. Tangina naman kasi sa lahat pa ng pwede niyang masend ay yung file na yun pa. Shit naman talaga.</p><p>Halu-halo na ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo; takot, kaba, at kahihiyan. Takot dahil hindi niya alam kung anong mangyayari sa grade niya sa class ni Professor Kim. Kaba dahil sigurado si Kyungsoo na napakinggan ng kanyang propesor ang file. Kahihiyan, kailangan pa bang ipaliwanag kung bakit?</p><p>Ilang minuto ding nakatulala si Kyungsoo sa kawalan. He is too occupied on what he will do dahil sa katangahan niya. </p><p>“Tatawagan ko ba si Baekhyun? Kaso kapag tinawagan ko siya magkukwento ako at malalaman niya ang nangyari at sigurado akong aasarin niya ako ng tungkol dito habang buhay.”</p><p>He let out a sigh.</p><p>“O mag-email na lang ako sa kanya? Pero ano naman ang sasabihin ko? Sorry? Nag enjoy ka ba pakinggan ang audio file ko? Pero professor ko siya hindi pwede itanong yan. Shocks Kyungsoo focus!!” tinampal ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng tatlong beses. </p><p>Huminga ulit siya ng malalim at nag-isip ng pwedeng gawin. </p><p>“Puntahan ko kaya siya sa bahay niya tapos mag explain? Pero hindi ko naman alam kung saan yun nakatira. Ay! Mag email na lang kaya ako ulit ng may tamang audio file?”</p><p>Kaya yun ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo. Nag send ulit siya ng bagong email kay Prof. Eller and this time, sinigurado niya na tama na yung audio file na nakalagay. </p><p>Ang tanga tanga kasi niya bakit ba hindi niya na delete yung audio file na yun sa phone niya kahit na ang tagal tagal na nun. </p><p>Kahit hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung tatanggapin pa ba ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang panibagong submission ay sinend niya pa din ito after making sure na tama na ang lahat. </p><p>“Bahala na nga.” sigurado siya na tamang audio file na yung nakalagay.</p><p>Ang tanga tanga kasi niya bakit ba hindi pa niya na delete yung audio file na yun sa phone niya.</p><p>After making sure na tama ang lahat, sinend niya na ito bago pinatay ulit ang laptop.</p><p>“Bahala na.” bulong ni Kyungsoo </p><p> </p><p>---<br/>Isang linggo ang lumipas simula ng mag send si Kyungsoo ng email kay Prof.Eller at isang linggo na din niyang iniisip kung paano ba kakausapin ang kanyang professor dahil sa katangahan na nagawa niya.</p><p>Hindi niya din magawa na mag kwento kay Baekhyun dahil hiyang hiya siya sa sarili. Ewan niya ba kung bakit niya naisipan na I-record ang sarili while teasing and playing himself. At bakit ba nakalimutan niyang I-delete ang file na yun kahit na ilang buwan na ang lumipas.</p><p>Mas iniisip talaga ni Kyungsoo kung paano i aapproach si Prof. Kim kesa isipin kung papasa ba siya sa class niya dito. Nabalik lang sa katotohanan si Kyungsoo ng dumating ang araw na i rerelease ang kanilang grades sa portal. Hindi niya magawang kabahan dahil occupied pa din ang isip niya sa nangyari a week ago and how his professor never responded sa kanyang e-mail.</p><p>Pinalipas muna niya ang ilang oras bago napag desisyunan na buksan ang kanyang portal. Ilang minuto lang naman ang hinintay  ni Kyungsoo before he saw his grades. Matataas naman lahat except sa Broadcasting class niya kay Professor Jongin Eller Kim.</p><p>“Singko? Bakit singko?” tanong niya sa sarili. Napa titig na lang si Kyungsoo, ayos yung grades niya sa iba, wala siyang dos maliban na lang talaga sa isa. Napa hilamos na lang siya ng mukha because he is frustrated dahil alam niya na kasalanan niya din.</p><p>“Ang tanga tanga mo kasi Kyungsoo Do!” sisi niya sa sarili. He closed his portal at slowly, he is accepting na madedelay siya ng isang taon. Nag-iisip na si Kyungsoo kung paano niya ipapaalam sa parents niya ang tungkol dito. Kung kelan naman kasi last year niya na ngayon pa siya nagka singko.</p><p>Humiga si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama, naka titig lang sa kisame ng kanyang dorm still thinking ng biglang mag ring ang kanyang phone. Para bang hinang hina na siya sa nangyari ngayong araw kaya he didn’t even bother to check kung sino ba ang tumawag, basta na lang niya sinagot.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Kyungsoo!! Naka 1.75 ako kay Prof. Kim! Parang hindi ako makapaniwala na ito yung grade na nakuha ko sa kanya!” Baekhyun shared enthusiastically. Sobrang opposite ng mood nila pareho ngayon na nilayo ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang phone sa kanyang tenga</p><p>“Ikaw Soo anong grade nakuha mo? Feeling ko naka 1.25 ka or 1.5!”</p><p>Kyungsoo just let out a sigh. Na sense agad naman ni Baekhyun na may problemang dinadala ang best friend niya.</p><p>“Hoy anong nangyari sayo?” agad na tanong ni Baek.</p><p>“Wala.”</p><p>“Wala kang maloloko dito Kyungsoo Do. Ano nga problema mo?”</p><p>Kyungsoo fell silent. Nagdadalawang isip siya on how he would say na maling file yung naipasa niya kay Prof Kim and probably the reason why he got a failing mark.</p><p>He let out a sigh again bago sinagot ang kaibigan.</p><p>“I failed.”</p><p>“Failed? Si Kyungsoo Do bumabagsak? Kailan pa?” natatawang sabi ni Baek. Sa tinagal tagal kasi nilang magkasama ni Kyungsoo ay never pa itong bumagsak dahil matalino at masipag siyang mag – aral.</p><p>“Ngayon lang.”</p><p>“Receipt or it didn’t happen.”</p><p>“Wait lang.” Kyungsoo sent a screenshot of his grades sa Messenger ni Baekhyun. “Ayan check mo messenger mo.”</p><p>Baekhyun complied. He opened the photo that his friend sent at laking gulat niya ng makakita siya ng 5.0 dito.</p><p>“What the hell? Nagpasa ka ba ng final requirement ni Prof. Eller?”</p><p>“Oo naman.” Kaso maling file yung napasa ko sa kanya. Gustong idagdag ni Kyungsoo pero pinigilan niya ang sarili.</p><p>“Baka naman namali lang ng encode si Prof. Eller ng grade sayo. Punta ka nalang sa grade consultation niya bukas.”</p><p>At parang nagkaroon bigla ng pag-asa si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ng kaibigan.</p><p>“Anong oras?” agad niyang tanong</p><p>“4 to 5pm yung consultation niya. Sa broadcasting room.”</p><p>“Sige puntahan ko na lang. Salamat Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Welcome, Soo. Balitaan mo ako bukas ha. Favorite student ka ni Prof. Eller sigurado akong hindi ka ibabagsak nun.” Kyungsoo just answered with a soft laugh bago binaba ang tawag.</p><p>After that conversation, medyo nagkaroon ng small chance si Kyungsoo na maka-usap si Prof. Eller pero kinakabahan at natatakot pa din siya on how he will approach him.</p><p>“Bahala na nga bukas.” Bumangon siya mula sa pagkakahiga and took a shower para madistract ang sarili sa nagawang katangahan. Pagkatapos ay sinubukan niyang manood ng Grey’s Anatomy pero hindi siya makapag focus sa kaka isip sa kung anong posibleng mangyari bukas.</p><p>Hanggang sa umabot ang gabi ay problemado pa din si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Ughhhh nakakainis naman!” he muffled on his pillow dahil ilang oras na siyang nakahiga at paikot ikot sa kama pero hindi pa din siya makatulog</p><p>“Nakakainis gusto ko lang naman matulog pero di ko magawa!” he is on the verge on crying pero pinigilan niya. Ayaw niyang umiyak dahil sa ganitong bagay.</p><p>Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone at binuksan muli ang GMail niya para tinignan kung may sagot si Prof. Eller pero wala pa din. He is tempted to send another email pero he stopped himself dahil grade consultation na din naman in a few hours.</p><p>Nag scroll na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanyang social media accounts hanggang sa napunta siya sa Instagram profile ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Ay naka public na pala to? Kailan pa?” napa bangon tuloy si Kyungsoo and began scrolling on his professor’s profile. Kakaunti lang yung pictures na naka upload pero lahat nakaka-takam. </p><p>Joke.</p><p>Inisa – isa ni Kyungsoo ang mga litrato. On his IG feed, there are pictures of different sceneries probably taken sa tuwing may travels ito. May mga litrato din na kasama si Prof. Eller ang dalawa niyang cute na pamangkin na sina Raeon and Rahee. Minsan na din nakita ito ni Kyungsoo in person nang dalhin ito ni Jongin sa university isang beses. At medyo na imagine ni Kyungsoo na bagay kay Prof. Eller ang maging daddy… ng mga bata.</p><p>He continued on scrolling hanggang sa umabot si Kyungsoo sa pinaka unang photo na naka upload sa Instagram. It was a graduation photo of Prof. Eller at kitang kita how good looking he is noon pa man.</p><p>“Ang gwapo talaga pero mas gwapo siya ngayon.” Kyungsoo commented as he stared on the picture. </p><p>Simula kasi nung naging professor niya ito ay naging crush na ito ni Kyungsoo. Bukod kasi sa gwapo ay matalino din si Jongin. Gustong gusto ni Kyungsoo yung paraan ng pagtuturo nito and how he is very knowledgeable and enthusiastic about it kaya hindi masisisi mas na-inspire lalo si Kyungsoo na mag-aral ng mabuti and aim for laude.</p><p>Pero aside from that ay crush na crush niya si Prof. Eller. Hindi lang naman si Kyungsoo ang may gusto, most of the population siguro ng university at nabighani sa visuals ng propesor. Paano ba naman, buhok pa lang ni Prof. Eller ay gwapo na, kapag ngumiti din halos matunaw ang kung sino man nakakakita. Dagdag na lang talaga yung fact na isa siya sa mga magagaling na guro.</p><p>He spent a few minutes staring at the photo kaso bumalik sa realidad si Kyungsoo ng bigla niyang maalala na kikitain niya ito in a few hours. Aalis na sana siya sa IG profile ni Prof. Eller when he accidentally liked the post.</p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo upon the realization. Kakagawa niya pa nga lang isang katangahan meron pa ulit?</p><p>“Puta?” he muttered “Oh my god?!”</p><p>Agad na inunlike ni Kyungsoo ang post but it was too late dahil sakto din naman na nasa Instagram si Prof. Eller and he already saw the notification.</p><p>Napa ngiti na lang si Jongin knowing exactly why. He has been stopping himself na sagutin ang email ng kanyang paboritong estudyante kaya naman ready din si Prof. Eller na medyo gumanti sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.</p><p>He immediately posted a photo of him na topless sa gym, flexing his very toned and broad shoulders na talaga namang kahit sinong makakita ay matatakam dito.</p><p>Kyungsoo went back to his IG feed after unliking Prof. Eller’s post. Puta naman nakakahiya talaga eh! Pero dahil marupok na nilalang si Kyungsoo, he went back to his profile at laking gulat niya na may new post ito just a few seconds ago. He immediately opened it at talaga namang na pa titig si Kyungsoo dahil puta ang sarap?!</p><p>“Shit.” He exclaimed. Kyungsoo almost drooled dahil it was very obvious na mas naging mas malaki and broad si Prof. Eller simula nung naging suki ito ng fitness gym sa labas ng kanilang university. However, gulat si Kyungsoo upon realizing that beneath his polo na usual nitong suot tuwing nagtuturo ay may hidden gem palang tinatago ito.</p><p>Halos nawala na siya sa sarili that Kyungsoo absent mindedly liked the photo. Sobrang distracted niya na ata na hindi na niya napansin ang nagawa.</p><p>Napa ngiti na lang si Jongin ng makita ang notification that Kyungsoo liked his photo. Gumagana yung plano niya kaya naman being the tease that he is ay nag upload ulit siya ng panibagong photo. This time, kita na ang upper part ng katawan ni Prof. Eller lalong lalo na ang kanyang pinaghirapan na 8 pack abs and this toned chest.</p><p>May ngisi sa mukha ni Prof. Eller after he published the photo. Sinadya niya talang i-upload ito sa time na kung kailan online si Kyungsoo because he wants to see something.</p><p>Talagang hindi na ata napansin ni Kyungsoo ang aksidenteng pag hit sa heart button when he refreshed his feed once again. At tulad kanina, nagulo ang mundo niya ng may panibagong post nanaman ang kanyang professor.</p><p>“Putangina?!” malutong na mura ni Kyungsoo after seeing his beloved professor’s 8 packed abs and his man boobs na talaga namang gustong gusto ni Kyungsoo. Lakas maka daddy vibes.</p><p>“Gago bakit ang hot ni sir?” he whispered. Napako na ang tingin niya sa picture at tulad ng nangyari kanina ay aksidente niya ulit itong na-like.</p><p>Prof. Eller was very much pleased after makita ang notification from Kyungsoo. Ngiting ngiti siya because he thinks na naging successful ang kanyang plano. Ang galing galing. He just wish na sana nakikita niya yung reaction nito in person.</p><p>“Hoy Jongin Eller ano yang ngiti mo? Bakit mukha kang manyak dyan?” sita ni Sehun, Jongin’s most trusted bestfriend simula highschool na ngayon at kasama na din niyang magturo sa university at roommate sa kanilang shared condo.</p><p>“Wala.”</p><p>Tinaasan ni Sehun si Jongin ng kilay. Kilalang kilala niya na ang kaibigan, yung ngiti kasi nito halatang may ginagawang kalokohan.</p><p>“Gago ano nga kasi?”</p><p>“Wala nga.” </p><p>“Hoy Jongin Eller Kim magsinungaling ka na sa lahat wag lang sakin. KIlalang kilala kita simula noon highschool pa lang tayo at yang ngiti mo na yan, alam kong may ginawa kang kalokohan.”</p><p>“Wala nga kulit mo din.” tumayo si Jongin mula sa couch at dumiretso sa kanyang kwarto ignoring Sehun na sinundan lang ito ng tingin.</p><p>“Parang gago talaga, Kim.” bulong nito bago bumalik sa pagsuklay sa alaga niyang si Vivi.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is still staring at his professor’s IG post. He even saved it dahil yun yung picture na hindi dapat mawala sa gallery mo dahil ang sarap sarap….. tingnan ng paulit ulit.</p><p>Napa higa ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama still staring at the picture.</p><p>“Ang yummy.” he said whispering. Wala namang naka rinig sa kanya kaya hindi na niya binawi. </p><p>Nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang left hand on top of his chest Ramdam na ramdam niya ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso and he can even feel his hardening nipple.</p><p>Bumaba ang kamay ni Kyungsoo to his not so flat stomach until he reached his crotch area. He let out a heavy sigh when he realized na tinitigisan siya ng dahil sa dalawang picture na pinost ni Professor Eller.</p><p>“Kyungsoo Do ano ba.” he whined. He began to palm himself through his shorts habang nakatitig pa din sa picture ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Hmmmmm.” he softly moaned. Kyungsoo closed his eyes habang buhay na buhay ang kanyang malikot na imagination.</p><p>Unti unting pumasok sa loob ang kanyang kamay. He began stroking his hard cock through his boxer briefs pero hindi satisfied si Kyungsoo kaya pinasok na din niya sa loob ang kamay. <br/>Dahan dahan niyang nilaro ang kanyang alaga. Naka pikit ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, nasasarapan sa ginagawa habang ini-imagine niya ang larawan na pinost ni Prof. Eller. </p><p>He could not stop thinking about it dahil sobrang lakas ng epekto nito sa kanya. Parang yung mga naririnig lang niya na mga sabi sabi na buff at alagang gym si Prof. Eller ay na confirm dahil sa pinost na picture. Mas tumindi pa yung attraction ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang professor.</p><p>Unti unting bumibilis ang paghagod ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang alaga, sabayan pa ng mas malakas na pag ungol at matinding imagination. </p><p>Ramdam niya yung pagtigas ng tite niya dahil hindi mawala wala sa isip niya yung pinost ni Prof. Eller na litrato. He swears na gustong gusto niyang hawakan yung matigas na balikat, malaking braso at yung very toned abs ng kanyang professor. </p><p>“Hmmmm” Kyungsoo moaned. Tigas na tigas na yung alaga niya and pre cum is already leaking out of it. Ginamit na din niya ito para mas swabe yung paghagod niya sa kanyang tite. </p><p>“Prof. Eller…” he whispered. Naghahabol na ng hininga si Kyungsoo, mas pinikit na din niya ang kanyang mga mata at may namumuo na mga butil ng pawis sa kanyang noo. </p><p>Naka aircon naman siya sa loob ng kanyang dorm pero bakit parang sobrang init?</p><p>Alam ni Kyungsoo na mali ang ginagawa niya pero pagkatapos niyang makita yung half naked just out of the gym na picture ng kanyang crush na crush na professor ay talaga namang nalibugan na si Kyungsoo. </p><p>Nararamdaman na niya ang mainit na pakiramdam sa kanyang tiyan at alam na alam na ni Kyungsoo na malapit na siyang labasan kaya naman with his other free hand at kinapa niya ang kanyang phone sa kanyang kama at tinignan ulit ang litrato na pinost ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Hnggggg.” he moaned habang titig na titig sa picture. Namimilipit na si Kyungsoo dahil ramdam niya na anytime ay lalabasan na siya kaya mas binilisan niya pa ang pagstroke sa kanyang alaga all the while he is looking at the picture.</p><p>“Fuck.” Kyungsoo blurted matapos siyang labasan sa kanyang kamay. </p><p>Parang ito lang yung pagkakataon na nilabasan siya ng ganoon karami in awhile. Madalas naman niya itong ginagawa pero iba pala kapag may visual representation siya ng taong pinag nanasaan niya.</p><p>“Tangina Kyungsoo.” nilapag niya ang kanyang phone sa kama at aabutin ang tissue sa kanyang bedside table para linisin ang kanyang kalat pero biglang nagbago ang kanyang isip.</p><p>Instead ay kinalat niya ang kanyang tamod sa kanyang mga daliri, he removed his remaining undergarments gamit ang kanyang isa pang kamay at tumagilid, his back facing the full body mirror across his bed. </p><p>Naglagay siya ng isang unan sa kanyang hips para medyo elevated ang kanyang position at he made sure na komportable siya. Pinadaan niya ang kanyang dalawang daliri na balot sa kanyang tamod sa pagitan ng kanyang butt cheeks. </p><p>Napa ungol ng mahina si Kyungsoo ng dumaan ang kanyang daliri sa kanyang butas. Matagal tagal na rin ang huling beses na pinaglaruan niya ang kanyang sarili dahil na busy na siya sa mga gawain sa university. He rubs his two coated fingers on his hole, teasing it as if first time niyang gagawin ito. Nang handa na siya Kyungsoo ay dahan dahan niyang pinasok ang kanyang pointing finger sa loob.</p><p>“Ughhh.” Kyungsoo can feel the pain, talagang matagal na din yung huling beses dahil parang hindi na siya sa sanay sa ganitong pakiramdam. </p><p>He let his body adjust to it at ng handa na siya ay dahan dahan niyang nilabas pasok ang kanyang daliri. When he is fully adjusted, he slid his middle finger inside. Nakaramdam ulit ng kaunting sakit si Kyungsoo pero he was able to endure it. </p><p>He slowly move his fingers inside out at nang ramdam niyang kaya na niya ay mas binilisan niya na ang paggalaw nito. At tulad kanina, kinuha niya ulit ang kanyang cellphone at tiningnan niya ang gym picture ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Tangina.” he murmured when Kyungsoo finally hit his sweet spot. </p><p>Hindi naman siya nahirapang hanapin yun kasi he knows where to find it inside him kaya naman he continuously hit it with his fingers pero alam ni Kyungsoo na kulang pa. </p><p>Abot niya, yes pero hindi niya maiwasang isipin na mas maabot at mas tinatamaan pa iyon kung si Prof. Eller ang gagawa. He knows na mahaba, malaki at makapal ang alaga nito kaya sigurado siyang mas matatamaan ito.</p><p>With just the thought at tinigasan nanaman si Kyungsoo, he can also feel the familiar sensation in his stomach habang ilang beses ng labas pasok sa kanyang butas ang kanyang dalawang daliri. </p><p>“Prof. Eller…. Fuck…” ungol ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig na lang sa litrato. He attempted to put another finger inside him pero masakit kaya hinayaan niya na lang ang dalawang daliri sa loob. </p><p>Alam na alam ni Kyungsoo na malapit na ulit siyang labasan kaya naman sa tuwing papasok ang kanyang daliri ay sinisigurado niyang tumatama ito sa kanyang sweet spot. Napapa ungol na lang si Kyungsoo sa tuwing natatamaan iyon dahil ang sarap sarap lang sa pakiramdam kaso hindi nakakatulong yung litrato sa harapan niya. </p><p>“Prof. Eller.” mahinang sambit ni Kyungsoo. Dahan dahan niyang nilabas ang kanyang daliri bago ito biglang pinasok sa kanyang butas na sakto namang tumama sa kanyang prostate.</p><p>“Sana maranasan ko yung alaga mo sa butas ko.” pagpatuloy nito. </p><p>Tatlong beses pa ulit niyang nilabas pasok ang kanyang dalawang daliri bago tuluyang nilabasan si Kyungsoo. Nagkalat sa kanyang bedsheet at tiyan ang kanyang tamod, may kaunti ding tumalsik sa screen ng kanyang cellphone.</p><p>Nang maka recover na si Kyungsoo ay dumiretso na siya sa kanyang banyo para linisin ang sarili. Pagkatapos ay nagpalit na din siya ng bedsheet bago matulog.</p><p>Nahiga siya sa kanyang kama, it has been a long night for him na hindi niya namalayan na inabot na siya ng madaling araw. He can feel a little soreness pero alam naman ni Kyungsoo na mawawala din yun paggising niya, besides wala naman siyang lakad sa buong araw.</p><p>He finds the best position to sleep into at ng maka pwesto na ay biglang natauhan si Kyungsoo sa mga pinag gagawa niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Tangina ka Kyungsoo, did you just masturbate and touch yourself with your professor’s half naked body picture?” tanong sa sarili. </p><p>Natawa na lang siya dahil wala namang siyang magagawa dahil tapos na, wala namang makakaalam kung hindi niya ikukuwento at sino ba namang hindi malilibugan sa litrato na yun dahil pinatunayan lang din ni Prof. Eller na talagang yummy siya.</p><p>Kaya naman may ngiting natulog si Kyungsoo. HIndi niya pansin kung inabot man siya ng madaling araw because he is very satisfied sa nangyari.</p><p>---<br/>Hapon na nung pumasok si Prof. Eller sa university since he scheduled his grade consultation meeting ng after lunch dahil tinamad siyang gumising ng maaga after ng grueling na finals week. </p><p>Nasa loob siya ng kanyang classroom, he set up his laptop sa kanyang table at iniayos din niya ang mga upuan sa loob ng classroom kung sakaling may pumuntang mga estudyante para magtanong sa nakuha nilang grado for the semester. </p><p>Sanay naman si Jongin na walang pumupunta sa kanyang mga grade consultation dahil madalas ay hindi naman nagrereklamo ang mga estudyante sa kanyang binibigay na marka. </p><p>Madalas kasi na pumupunta sa kanya ay yung mga bagsak dahil late nagpasa ng finals at sanay na sanay na siya doon.</p><p>Pero this time, Prof. Eller is expecting someone to come kaya naman naghanda talaga siya ng sinuot para sa araw na ito. </p><p>Kung dati ay madalas siyang naka oversize tshirt, jeans at white shoes lang sa tuwing grade consultation day, ngayon naman ay talagang pinaghandaan niya pa ang susuotin na nagpatulong pa siya sa kanyang kaibigan na si Sehun. </p><p>Prof. Jongin is wearing a fitted polo shirt, yung fit na tipong puputok na yung sleeves ng suot niyang damit dahil sa malaking braso nito tapos hapit din sa katawan niya yung polo na bumabakat na ang kanyang 8 pack abs. Tapos he’s wearing his usual black jeans at white shoes. </p><p>Sinadya niya talaga ito because he wants to see something today. Kung pupunta yung taong ineexpect niyang pupunta.</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>Nagising si Kyungsoo with his phone ringin. Kanina pa yun tumutunog pero hinahayaan niya lang dahil antok na antok pa siya at parang pagod ang pakiramdam probably because of what he did earlier that day.</p><p>Pero hindi na din niya natiis kaya sinagot niya ang tawag kahit hindi alam kung sino iyon.</p><p>“Hello?” mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Hoy Kyungsoo Do!” sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya kaya medyo nagising si Kyungsoo dahil ang ingay ingay ng kanyang kaibigan, “Sabihin mo sa akin ngayon na papunta ka na sa university para sa grade consultation mo kay Prof. Eller?!”</p><p>“Kakagising ko lang.” diretsong sagot ni Kyungsoo pero deep inside, napapamura na siya dahil kailangan niya nga palang kausapin ang kanyang professor. </p><p>“Hoy Kyungsoo Do! Baka sugurin talaga kita sa dorm mo at kaladkarin kita sa university na dalawang minuto ang layo sa dorm mo o pupunta ka na ngayon din?!” </p><p>“Eto na pupunta na.”</p><p>“Siguraduhin mong before 5pm nandoon ka na kung hindi sasabunutan talaga kita!”</p><p>“Oo na, oo na.” pagkatapos ay in-end na ni Kyungsoo ang tawag. He just knows na hindi siya titigilan ng kanyang kaibigan sa pangungulit na pumunta sa grade consultaiton ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>Plano naman talaga ni Kyungsoo na pumunta sa grade consultation dahil concerned talaga siya sa kanyang grade.</p><p> Last semester na niya dapat sa susunod at ayaw naman niyang madelay pa ng isang taon dahil nangako na din niya sa kanyang mga magulang na huling taon na niya sa university at siyempre, kailangan niyang mafulfill ang kanyang laude dream.</p><p>Dali dali siyang dumiretso sa banyo para mag shower. Nagsuot na lang siya ng kung anong damit na makita sa kanyang cabinet; loose shirt, skinny fit jeans at rubber shoes. Tiningnan niya muna ang kanyang sarili, he looks presentable naman kaya umalis na din siya agad. Dala niya lang ang kanyang cellphone at school ID. </p><p>One of the perks living in a dorm ay malapit lang siya sa university. Dalawang minutong lakad lang ay nasa loob na siya ng kanyang unibersidad at naglalakad papunta sa room kung nasaan si Prof. Eller. </p><p>Kabado si Kyungsoo lalo na at naalala niya ang dahilan sa pagkakaroon ng singko. </p><p>Alam niyang kasalanan naman niya dahil hindi niya chineck kung tamang file ba ang kanyang napasa pero may kakaunting pag-asa pa si Kyungsoo na baka mapagbigyan pa siya ni Prof. Eller na mabigyan kahit tres man lang.</p><p>Narating niya ang kanilang classroom. Sumilip muna siya bago pumasok at laking ginhawa niya ng makitang nandoon pa sa loob si Prof. Eller na may kausap pang estudyante. </p><p>Dahan dahang pumasok si Kyungsoo sa loob pero agad siyang napansin ni Prof. Eller na sinundan siya ng tingin hanggang sa maka upo ito.</p><p>Kyungsoo sat sa isang upuan na hindi gaanong malayo sa teacher’s table habang hinihintay na matapos ang estudyante na mukhang nasa sophomore year pa lamang nito. </p><p>Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone para i-text si Baekhyun na naka abot siya sa grade consultation. Nararamdaman niya ang pasulyap sulyap ni Prof. Eller sa kanya pero hindi niya na lang ito pinansin.</p><p>Mukhang kalmado si Kyungsoo habang naghihintay pero deep inside ay kinakabahan na siya. Hindi niya kasi alam paano bubuksan ang topic sa kanyang professor dahil nahihiya pa din siya sa nangyari. Kaya naman he is simply trying to distract himself pero hindi talaga nakaka tulong ang mga nakaw na tingin ni Prof. Eller.<br/>Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas bago natapos si Jongin sa kausap niyang estudyante na agad namang umalis. Biglang nakaramdam ng kaba si Kyungsoo. Kung kanina kabado na siya ngayon mas tumindi, yung tipong isang libong paru paro ang nasa tiyan niya.<br/>Naka tingin lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na ilang metro ang layo sa kanya at pansin niya agad na halatang kabado ito. Gustong matawa ni Jongin pero pinigilan niya dahil ngayon ay professor siya at siyempre kailangan maging propesyonal ang pakikitungo niya sa kanyang mga estudyante.<br/>“Mr. Do?” tawag ni Prof. Eller na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo who turned his head to the professor who he’s been trying to avoid. <br/>“Si- sir?” nauutal niyang sagot. Natawa na ng tuluyan si Jongin dahil ang cute pala ni Kyungsoo kapag kabado. Ito ata yung unang beses na nakita niya ang estudyante sa ganitong estado.<br/>“Hindi ka ba lalapit dito?” tinuro ni Jongin ang upuan sa harap.<br/>“Ahhh.” tumayo si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkaka upo at naglakad papunta sa upuan. Sinundan lang siya ng tingin ni Prof. Eller at talaga namang naka titig lang siya sa matambok nitong pwet na hulmang hulma sa suot nitong skinny jeans.<br/>Unti unting bumilis ang pagtibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya alam paano siya magpapaliwanag kay Prof. Eller. Umupo siya sa upuan na itinuro nito. Doon lang niya napansin na sobrang lapit pala nito sa kung nasaan si Jongin pero pinilit niyang maging mukhang kalmado sa harap nito. BIgla kasing naalala ni Kyungsoo ang kalokohan niya kaninang madaling araw at mas lalo siyang nakaramdam ng hiya.<br/>There was awkward silence pero Prof. Eller was the one who initiated the conversation dahil kitang kita niya how nervous his student is kahit na nag eenjoy sa nakikita.<br/>“So Mr. Kyungsoo Do, what brings you here in my grade consultation? I think this is the first time that we saw each other during this time.” Prof. Eller opened his eyeglass case at sinuot ang kanyang salamin.<br/>Kyungsoo gulped at the sight dahil putangina, nagsuot lang ng salamin si Prof. Eller pero ang gwapo na. Napansin din niya yung suot nitong polo, lalo na yung hapit na hapit nitong sleeves na nagbigay ng emphasis sa napaka laki nitong braso. Naalala niya tuloy bigla yung pinost nitong litrato kahapon at kung paano niya gustong gustong hawakan ang mga ito.<br/>Pero he shook his head dahil kung anu ano na naman ang pumapasok sa isip ni Kyungsoo when in fact ay may totoong dahilan naman ito sa pagpunta sa grade consultation ni Prof. Eller.<br/>Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa lalaking nasa harapan niya and he was in awe ng makitang naka suot  si Jongin ng salamin. Hindi naman ito yung unang pagkakataon na makita niya si Prof. Eller na nakasalamin pero iba pala yung dating kapag makita mo ito ng malapitan. Yung tipong isang galaw mo paabante ay halos magdikit na ang mukha niyong dalawa.<br/>Nanlaki ang dalawang bilugang mata ni Kyungsoo. Natulala siya dahil ito yung unang beses na nakita niya ng ganito kalapit ang mukha ni Prof. Eller. Ang perfect ng sunkissed skin nito, yung ilong hindi ganoon katangos pero saktong sakto lang sa mukha niya, yung lips nito na gustong nakawan ng halik ni Kyungsoo and his very sharp jawline. <br/>Napansin naman ni Prof. Eller ang tulalang estudyante. He can easily tell that Kyungsoo is admiring him kaya napa smirk na lang ito. Alam ni Jongin that deep inside, nababaliw na si Kyungsoo sa kanya and his plan is working like how he expected it to be.<br/>Prof. Eller cleared his throat, “Mr. Do?”<br/>Doon lang nabalik si Kyungsoo sa katotohanan. Nilayo niya ang sarili mula kay Jongin at umayos siya ng upo. He mentally notes to himself na hindi dapat niya pairalin ang hindi importanteng bagay at kung ano man yung ginawa niya earlier that day. He reminded himself na ang pinunta niya ay grade consultation dahil kailangan niyang maipasa ang class ni Prof. Eller.<br/>“Professor Kim.” simula ni Kyungsoo “I would like to consult about my grade in your class.” deep inside natatawa si Kyungsoo because he already knows why he got that grade.<br/>Binaling ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang attention sa kanyang laptop. He checks on his files para makita yung grade computation ni Kyungsoo pero sa loob loob niya, natatawa siya. Samantalang Kyungsoo is nervous. Gusto na niyang masuka sa kaba pero kailangan niyang tatagan ang loob.<br/>Inalis ni Prof. Eller ang tingin sa screen ng laptop after reviewing Kyungsoo’s record, “So I gave you a failing mark on your grade because you didn’t submit your final requirement.” paliwanag niya.<br/>“But Sir, I submitted it right on time.” Kyungsoo pulls out his phone palabas ng kanyang bulsa. He unlocks it at pinakita yung e-mail from his sent folder.<br/>“I received it but you attached the wrong file.” mabilis na sagot ni Prof. Eller without minding whatever Kyungsoo was showing him.<br/>He is already expecting this to happen. Kahit anong paliwanag niya alam naman niya na may right si Prof. Eller na ibagsak siya pero gagawin niya ang lahat para makapasa pa din.<br/>“Sir, I’m really sorry for what happened. I didn’t intend to send the wrong file. I was just too tired that night that I wasn’t able to double check if I attached the correct audio file and I also sent another submission with the correct one.” he explained. Ang sincere ng paliwanag ni Kyungsoo because he is desperate. <br/>“Yet I received it after the deadline. And what do I say about late submissions in my class?” authoritative na tanong ni Prof. Eller. Ang lalim ng boses nito, not the usual tone he uses kapag nagtuturo kaya laking gulat ni Kyungsoo when he heard it dahil parang natuturn on siya.<br/>“Late submission is already considered a zero.”<br/>“Exactly that’s why I didn’t even bother to listen to your second submission.” <br/>“I’m sorry, sir.” he’s looking down avoiding any eye contact with his professor. Hiyang hiya na si Kyungsoo dahil sa nangyari. Kasalanan naman niya kung bakit siya may singko at madedelay ng isang taon.<br/>“I guess we have nothing to talk about? It’s already clear why you got a failing mark in my class.”<br/>Kyungsoo nods in response. He is disappointed dahil hindi siya napagbigyan ni Prof. Eller kahit na medyo inexpect niya na ganito ang mangyayari. Pero hindi ba siya curious sa audio file na yun? Hindi ba siya nasarapan sa narinig niya?<br/>Medyo nainis si Kyungsoo pero siyempre professor niya pa din ang nasa harap niya kaya tinago niya na lang iyon.<br/>After mong magpost ng pictures kagabi na ginamit ko habang pinaglaruan ko sarili ko hindi man lang ako pinagbigyan. Isip - isip ni Kyungsoo. <br/>“What did you say?” biglang tanong ni Prof. Eller.<br/>“Sir?”<br/>“What did you say just now?” salubong na ang kilay ni Prof. Eller na biglang nagpa kaba kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya malaman but the look of Jongin in front of him is turning him on.<br/>“I said ‘I’m so--.”<br/>“No, hindi yan. Yung kakasabi mo lang ngayon?” umayos ng upo si Prof. Eller. Sumandal siya sa upuan and crossed his arms habang matalim ang tingin kay Kyungsoo. He heard what he said pero gusto niya lang marinig na manggaling mismo sa bibig nito ulit.<br/>“Fuck.” mahinang mura ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Did he say it outloud absentmindedly? Tangina ang dami ng katangahang ginawa si Kyungsoo kay Prof. Eller. Gusto niya na lang talaga magpalamon sa lupa.<br/>“Wa-wala po Prof. Kim.” he forced a smile,  “I have to go. Thank you for your time.” tumayo na si Kyungsoo but he stopped the moment he heard his professor spoke.<br/>“No Mr. Kyungsoo Do. Repeat what you just said about the picture I posted or I will not give you another chance for you to make up on your final grade.” <br/>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, tangina wala na siyang takas. Puno na siya ng kaba at kahihiyan. Sinampal sampal niya ang labi for speaking what he was thinking. Hindi pa nga niya naayos yung isang mali niya, may dumagdag na naman.<br/>Pero at the same time, hindi mapag kakait ni Kyungsoo that he is turned on sa pagsalita ni Prof. Eller. He finds it very hot and attractive, bagay na bagay sa kanya. <br/>Nabalot sila ng katahimikan with Prof. Eller na nakatingin lang kay Kyungsoo na hindi pa din alam ang gagawin. Ang init ng tingin ni Jongin sa kanya na pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay hubad siya sa harap nito. <br/>“Mr. Do, I’m waiting.” mas lumalim ng kaunti ang boses ni Prof. Eller.<br/>Kyungsoo gulped bago sumagot. He is desperate to pass this class pero at the same time he sees this as a chance to flirt with his professor. Bahala na lang talaga sa kung anong mangyayari. <br/>“I---” simula ni Kyungsoo. He gulped bago nagpatuloy stalling the time to find the right words to say next, “I touched myself with your picture.” <br/>Prof. Eller smirked pagkatapos marinig ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo and he is beyond satisfied dahil alam niyang gumana ang plano niya. <br/>“I will ask you to do one thing to pass my class.” tumayo si Prof. Eller at naglakad palapit kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin lang sa ibaba. Nakatayo si Jongin sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Inabot niya ang baba nito and lifts his head para matinginan ang binata diretso sa mata. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo hindi dahil sa kaba pero dahil sa sobrang lapit ni Prof. Eller sa kanya. Idagdag pa na sobrang gwapo talaga nito sa malapitan.<br/>Dahan dahang lumapit si Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo<br/>“Ipapasa kita sa klase ko if you will let me watch you while touching and playing yourself.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>Kyungsoo will touch himself<br/>Slight momol lang after tapos nahawakan ni prof. Eller pwet ni kyungsoo<br/>Pumasa na si kyungsoo sa class ni Jongin, nasabi na din niya kay Baekhyun<br/>Start of the semester. Thesis adviser niya si Prof. Eller<br/>First consultation = nag bj si Kyungsoo kay Prof. Eller sa car niya<br/>After that biglang kita with Baekhyun na nagtataka anyare sa kanya</p><p>They found themselves na nakapila sa lobby ng condominium building kung saan nakatira si Prof. Eller. Nagulat si Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang malaman na sa kabilang street lang pala nakatira si Jongin. All this time kasi akala niya sa malayo umuuwi si Prof. Eller dahil palaging maaga itong umaalis sa univeristy. <br/>Nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa harapan ni Prof. Eller na sobrang chill lang as if na wala silang gagawing kalokohan sa unit nito. But he admired na Prof. Kim gave him his own personal space dahil may safe distance sa pagitan nila. <br/>Habang naghihintay, hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo. Palingon lingon siya sa paligid dahil nag-aalala siya na baka may makakilala sa kanya doon at magtanong kung bakit sila magkasama ni Prof. Eller. Pero naalala niya na semestral break naman at malaki yung chance na umuwi ang mga students sa kani kanilang mga pamilya. Besides, mukhang mahal ang rent ng mga unit sa building na ito dahil lobby palang, halatang mayayaman ang nakatira dito.<br/>Finally ay may dumating na din na elevator sa ground floor. HInayaan muna ni Kyungsoo na makalabas ang lahat ng mga sakay bago pumasok sa loob. Pagpasok pa lang niya niya, tumayo na agad siya sa right corner habang si Prof. Eller naman ang pumindot sa 16 sa buttons bago tumayo sa harapan ni Kyungsoo.<br/>At talagang mapaglaro ang tadhana dahil napuno ang loob ng elevator kaya umatras ng umatras si Prof. Eller sa likuran hanggang sa dumikit na ang kanyang pwet kay Kyungsoo.<br/>“Sorry.” bulong ni Jongin. Lumingon siya sa likuran to check on Kyungsoo na nagulat sa nangyari.<br/>“A--ayos lang.” he tried his best na hindi maapektuhan pero wala, dalang dala na agad siya ni Prof. Eller.<br/>The elevator finally closed at nagsimula ng umakyat. Wala namang takot si Kyungsoo sa enclosed spaces pero bigla siyang nahilo. Siguro dahil na din sa sobrang lapit ni Prof. Eller sa kanya na tipong isang tungo niya lang paharap ay didikit na siya sa likuran nito. Idagdag pa yung sobrang bangong perfume ni Prof. Eller. Ito yung amoy na gustong gusto ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing dadaan si Jongin sa harap niya tuwing klase o kapag nakakasalubong niya ito sa hallway. Sa sobrang gusto ni Kyungsoo dito, nagtanong tanong pa siya para lang malaman at mabili yung scent ni Prof. Eller. <br/>Kaso napalitan yung happy thoughts ni Kyungsoo ng kaba at takot ng ma realize niya na malapit na sila sa 16th floor. The elevator is already on the 12th floor, lumabas na yung mga tenants doon leaving the two of them inside.<br/>Tumabi si Prof. Eller kay Kyungsoo pagkasara ng elevator doors. Sobrang chill lang ni Jongin habang hawak hawak ang kanyang phone at tumitingin ng kung ano samantalang si Kyungsoo naman ay naiisipan ng tumakbo palayo at mag back out na lang.<br/>Pero kasi saya talaga yung pagkakataon para matikman si Prof. Eller. Siguro kasama ito sa bucketlist niya baka siya grumaduate kaso lang hindi naman niya lubos na maisip na matutupad pala ito.<br/>Huminto ang elevator at bumukas ang pinto. Naunang lumabas si Prof. Eller kaya sumunod na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya hanggang sa makarating sila sa harap ng isang pintuan na may nakalagay na 1612 sa harap.<br/>Prof. Eller entered the code at mabilis na nabuksan ang pinto. He left the door open at unang pinapasok si Kyungsoo sa loob.<br/>“Make yourself at home. I’ll just prepare dinner.” sambit ni Jongin na agad dumiretso sa maliit na kusina habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nakatayo lang sa may living room. He scans the entire unit; may dalawang pinto pa kaya he assumes na may kasama dito si Jongin. He also noticed na sobrang ayos ng unit, kabaligtaran sa ineexpect niya na typical bachelor na may magulong pad.<br/>“Hindi ka ba uupo? Di ba sabi ko make yourself at home?” nagulat si Kyungsoo ng marinig nanaman niya ang authoritative na boses ni Prof. Eller. Tumango na lang siya bilang sagot bago umupo sa couch. Ni hindi niya magawang tingnan kung ano ang ginagawa ni Prof. Eller. <br/>“Here.” abot abot ni Jongin ang isang baso ng juice sa harapan ni Kyungsoo na agad naman niyang kinuha. Nagulat siya when the professor sat beside him at pasimpleng nilagay ang right hand nito sa head rest ng couch kung saan sila naka upo.<br/>Napa inom tuloy si Kyungsoo sa juice na binigay sa kanya at para siyang nadala sa langit dahil ang sarap sarap kaya napa inom ulit siya hanggang sa hindi niya napansin na halos maubos niya na pala ang laman ng baso.<br/>Napa ngiti na lang si Prof. Eller dahil kitang kita naman niya na nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo ang inumin and he is glad na naubos niya ito dahil kakailangan niya yung juice para mamaya. <br/>“Masarap ba?” tanong ni Prof. Eller with a smile on his face. He is amused dahil parang bata kung uminom si Kyungsoo.<br/>Kyungsoo answered him with a nod dahil nahihiya siya kung paano ba niya sasagutin si Jongin. Nagulat din siya dahil ibang tono nanaman ng boses ang gamit nito. It is sweet and caring kaya parang biglang nagwala ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa kilig.<br/>“Good.” tumayo si Prof. Eller at nilahad ang kanyang kamay sa harap ni Kyungsoo, “I think you are refreshed and ready to show me a good show, huh?”<br/>---<br/>Dinala ni Prof. Eller si Kyungsoo sa loob ng kanyang kwarto at siniguradong nilock niya ang pinto. Doon lang talaga natauhan si Kyungsoo na talagang gagawin niya iyon para lang pumasa sa klase ni Prof. Jongin Eller Kim pero at the same time, naeexcite siya sa gagawin.<br/>Iniupo siya ni Prof. Eller sa edge ng kama nito. His bed is not that big, tama lang para sa isang tao na natutulog at para sa height nito. Nag squat naman sa harap niya si Jongin para halos magka level lang sila ng tingin sa isa’t - isa. Nagtataka naman si Kyungsoo kung bakit ito ginagawa ni Jongin. <br/>“Mr. Do, bago tayo magsimula gusto ko lang sabihin na you can still back out on this.” sasagot na sana si Kyungsoo but Prof. Eller placed a finger over his heart shaped lips. Jongin is surprised dahil ang lambot ng labi ni Kyungsoo.<br/>“Gusto ko lang sabihin sayo na hindi ko ito pinapagawa bilang kapalit ng grade mo sa klase ko. I can easily change that in a snap.” simula ni Prof. Eller. Hindi niya pa din tinatanggal ang daliri sa labi nito, “Gusto kong gawin ito dahil ilang taon na din akong may gusto sayo lalo na sa pwet mo.” he confessed.<br/>Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Prof. Eller. Ano yung narinig niya? Tama ba yun?<br/>The professor just giggled dahil kita niya kung paano nagbago ang facial expression ni Kyungsoo na halatang maraming gustong itanong sa kanya.<br/>“Kung ano man ang mangyari sa loob ng kwarto ko, dito lang at walang makaka alam na iba. The same goes to you. What happens in bed stays in bed.” dagdag pa nito. Tinanggal niya ang kanyang daliri sa labi ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan ang binata sa harapan niya.<br/>It took awhile bago naprocess ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Prof. Eller. Is he asking him to be fuck buddies? Totoo bang gusto siya ni Prof. Eller? Can he trust this person in front of him? Ang dami niyang tanong habang umiiwas ng tingin. Pero kasi ito na yung pagkakataon, ito na yung dati niya lang napapanaginipan. Lumalapit na yung blessing sa kanya kaya tatanggi pa ba siya?<br/>Katahimikan ang umiral sa loob ng kwarto. Prof. Jongin is patiently waiting for Kyungsoo’s answer. Yes gusto niya si Kyungsoo lalo na ang pwet nito at yes gusto niya ding matikman si Kyungsoo pero consent is important lalo na at estudyante niya ito.<br/>“Yes.” Kyungsoo softly whispered pero parang sigaw ang narinig ni Prof. Eller. <br/>“What?”<br/>“Pumapayag na ako. Pero in two conditions.” si Kyungsoo naman ang nagsalita.<br/>“Ano yun?”<br/>“Una, what happens in bed stays in bed. Lahat ng gagawin at makikita natin, tayo lang ang makakaalam. Pangalawa, kung ano man to, be it fuck buddies or what, will not affect our relationship as student - professor. Kung ano man ito, we are just sexual partners just to satisfy our needs.”<br/>“Yan lang ba?”<br/>“Oo.”<br/>“Walang problema. Deal.”<br/>“Okay, deal. Let’s start.”<br/>---<br/>The next thing they know, nasa loob na sila ng kwarto ni Prof. Eller. Patay ang ilaw sa loob kaya ang tanging liwanag na meron sila ay ang ilaw mula sa labas at sa maliit na moodlight sa bedsibe table.<br/>Umupo si Kyungsoo sa gitnang bahagi ng kama, making himself comfortable as if na kanya yun. Samantalang si Jongin naman ay umupo sa upuan across his bed. He slouched tapos nag manspread na akala mo siya lang mag isa sa loob.<br/>Without saying any words, nagsimulang maghubad si Kyungsoo, his back facing Prof. Eller. Una niyang hinubad ang kanyang skinny jeans kaya halos mabaliw si Prof. Eller ng tumambad sa kanya ang bilugan at matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo.<br/>“Fuck.” he muttered. He began palming himself through his jeans at kahit siya nagulat ng maramdaman na unti unti ng tumitigas ang kanyang alaga. Tangina pwet lang ni Kyungsoo ang nakita pero tinitigisan na agad siya.   <br/>Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang mura ni Prof. Eller kaya mas lalo siyang ginanahan to put on a good show for him. Minsan na nga lang mangyari to kaya siyempre, ibibigay ni Kyungsoo ang best para sa kanya.<br/>Hinimas himas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang peaches, and he slapped each cheek once to make it jiggle. Nakarinig nanaman siya ng isang malutong na mura kay Prof. Eller at nagulat na lang siya ng pagsilip niya ay nakahubad na ang pantalon at underwear nito.<br/>Prof. Eller is sitting on the chair half naked at kitang kita ni Kyungsoo ang matigas at nakatayong burat ni Jongin. At tama talaga ang hinala niya noon na malaki, mataba, mahaba at maugat ang tite nito.<br/>“Like what you are seeing?” may ngising tanong ni Prof. Eller na naka manspread na ulit sa upuan.<br/>Napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo dahil wow, sobrang mangha siya sa nakikita pero he focused himself sa gagawin kahit na gusto na lang niyang lumuhod sa harap at isubo ang tite ni Prof. Eller. <br/>Dahan dahang hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang suot na underwear. Napa sunod na lang ng tingin si Jongin dahil ngayon meron na siyang full view ng pwet ni Kyungsoo na matagal na niyang pinagnanasaan. At talagang halos mahulog ang panga niya dahil ang laki talaga ng pwet nito tapos yung milky white na hita na gusto na lang niyang himasin at markahan. Hindi na maiwasan ni Prof. Eller na simulang laruin ang kanyang sarili. He wraps his hand sa kanyang tite at dahan dahan itong ginalaw up and down.<br/>Si Kyungsoo naman isang tukso din talaga. He grabs each cheek of his butt with his hand at nilamas ulit ito pero this time hinawi niya to expose ang mapink niyang butas kay Prof. Eller.<br/>“Tangina Kyungsoo.” the smaller smiled sa narinig kaya naman mas tinagalan niya pa ang pagpapakita sa kanyang butas. Buti na lang din na talaga na sobrang malinis sa katawan si Kyungsoo.<br/>After that, Kyungsoo sucked on his middle finger. Napansin niya din ang precum mula sa kanyang tite kaya ginamit niya din yun to lube his finger better. When he’s satisfied, pinadaan niya ito sa kanyang butas ng ilang ulit bago niya ito dahan dahang pinasok. <br/>“Hngggg” nakaramdam siya ng konting sakit pero kaya naman niya<br/>“Fuck.” Prof. Eller whispered habang nilalaro pa din ang kanyang alaga at nakatitig sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. <br/>Nagsimulang ilabas pasok ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang daliri na sinasabayan niya pa ng mahihinang ungol na akala niya na siya lang ang nakakarinig pero hindi niya alam na parang sigaw na iyon kay Prof. Eller. <br/>Dinagdagan pa ni Kyungsoo ng isa pang daliri sa kanyang loob. He can feel his insides stretch pero sarap na sarap pa din siya. Mas binilisan niya na din ang paglabas pasok habang hinahanap ang kanyang sweet spot sa loob. And when he found it ay mas malalakas na pag ungol ang nanggaling sa kanya.</p><p>“Ugh! Ugh!”</p><p>Tuwang tuwa naman si Prof. Eller sa nakikita at naririnig. Nararamdaman na din niya na lalabasan na siya dahil sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo pero pinigilan niya ang sarili.</p><p>“Change position.” he commanded. Agad namang sumunod si Kyungsoo kaya mabilis siyang humiga. Naglagay siya ng unan sa ilalim ng kanyang hips to give Prof. Eller a better access on his pinkish hole tapos he spread his legs wide open.</p><p>“Do you like the view, sir?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya din alam kung saan nanggaling yung lakas ng loob niya pero hindi niya babawiin. Nahihiya siya sa current position niya dahil expose na expose ang buong katawan niya kay Jongin pero mas nalilibugan siya dito.</p><p>“Better than earlier. Gawin mo ulit ang ginagawa mo kanina and make me come. Sabay tayo.” and Kyungsoo swears na gustong gusto niya yung ganitong Prof. Eller, yung inuutusan siya na laruin ang sarili niya.</p><p>Kaya mabilis na ibinalik ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang daliri sa loob pero this time, sinabayan niya ito ng paglalaro sa kanyang tite. Ngayon lang ata nag multitask si Kyungsoo ng ganito, all for Prof. Eller.</p><p>Samantalang si Jongin naman mas nag eenjoy sa nakikita. Gusto na niyang lapitan si Kyungsoo pero hindi pwede. Hanggang dito na lang muna siguro. Sinabayan na lang niya ang pagstroke ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang alaga. Unti unti na niyang nararamdaman ang namumuong init sa kanyang tiyan. Alam ni Jongin na malapit na siyang labasan.</p><p>Sino ba namang hindi kung ang sarap sarap ng taong nilalaro ang sarili sa harap niya? Kumbaga parang isang full course meal ngayon sa kama niya.</p><p>Dahil matapang si Kyungsoo ngayon at nagpapa impress, nagpasok pa ulit siya ng isa pang daliri sa kanyang butas. Hindi siya sanay, siguro ngayon lang naulit ito kaya naman medyo napa-ingit siya sa sakit pero mas nangibabaw ang sarap. Mas lumakas pa ang ungol ni Kyungsoo ng matamaan niya na ang kanyang sweet spot. Ilang ulit niya itong tinamaan and he can already feel na malapit na siyang labasan.</p><p>“Sir…”</p><p>“Malapit na ako.” mabilis na sagot ni Prof. Eller, “Ramdam kong malapit ka na din labasan pero ako ang mauuna. HIndi ka pwedeng labasan hangga’t di pa ako tapos. Don’t stop playing yourself.”</p><p>Tangina talaga, na turn on lalo si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang utos ni Jongin. Halos manginig ang buong katawan niya dahil malapit na talaga siyang labasan pero hindi pwede. Ayaw niyang madisappoint sa kanya si Pof. Eller.</p><p>Tumayo si Jongin mula sa upuan at naglakad papalapit sa gilid ng kanyang kama. Nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo when he realized that Prof. Eller is standing beside him at ang lapit sa kanyang mukha ang malaking alaga nito. </p><p>“Buksan mo bibig at lunukin mo lahat ng tamod ko.” nag malfunction ata si Kyungsoo dahil the next thing he knows ay nakabuka na ang kanyang bibig, tinitingnan niya si Prof. Eller habang may tatlong daliri na naglalabas pasok sa kanyang butas at ang isang kamay naman niya ay nasa kanyang tite.</p><p>Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo how he can do all of it all at the same time.</p><p>Mabilis na jinakol ni Jongin ang kanyang alaga habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo. Hindi din nagtagal ng maramdaman niya na malapit na siyang labasan so he aimed his dick sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Open your mouth, baby.” sumunod naman si Kyungsoo at after ng ilang strokes ay nilabasan na din si Jongin. Diretso ang tamod niya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. May iba na sa pisngi niya dumampi.</p><p>“Lunukin mo yan.” utos nito. Kyungsoo closed his mouth at hindi na nagdalawang isip na lunukin ang mainit na katas ni Prof. Eller. Ang masasabi na lang niya, masarap. Hindi din nagtagal ay sunod namang nilabasan si Kyungsoo.</p><p>---<br/>Isang linggo ang lumipas since it happened. Hindi na nga namalayan ni Kyungsoo na pitong araw na pala ang lumipas dahil he has been thinking about it all the time.</p><p>Masaya si Kyungsoo sa nangyari, siyempre crush niya si Prof. Eller at natupad yung isa sa bucketlist niya bago siya maka graduate. At siyempre nakita niya yung malaki at mahabang alaga ni Prof. Eller pero siyempre hindi i-aadmit ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya. </p><p>Parang biglang nagkaroon si Kyungsoo ng confidence to flex about it sa buong university.</p><p>Pero siyempre hindi mawala sa isip niya kung tama ba ang naging desisyon niya na pagkatiwalaan si Prof. Eller knowing na he is his professor. Kaso nangyari naman na at pareho naman nilang ginusto.</p><p>Masaya na din naman ni Kyungsoo dahil nakakuha siya ng 1. 25 na grade niya sa class ni Prof. Eller. Win - win situation na din talaga siguro para sa kanilang dalawa. Atleast ang importante sa kanya ay hindi siya madedelay ng isang taon dahil sa pagsend ng maling audio file. At natikman niya din si Prof. Eller. Joke not joke. </p><p>Basta pinangako ni Kyungsoo sa sarili na hindi na yun mauulit. </p><p>Or not. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Kasabay ng pag iisip ni Kyungsoo ay ang simula ng kanyang huling semester sa university. Eto na talaga, ilang buwan na lang ay makaka graduate na din si Kyungsoo. </p><p>Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pinto ng conference room kung saan mangyayari ang kanilang thesis orientation. Malaki ang room pero nakita agad ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa may unahang bahagi. Salamat talaga sa blonde nitong buhok na nagstandout sa lahat ng tao sa loob.</p><p>Naglakad siya papunta sa kaibigan. Inalis niya ang bag ni Baekhyun sa upuan na alam niyang naka-reserve for him. </p><p>“Hi.” bati ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan na ka-video chat pala ang boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol sa phone. Sinagot na lang siya ni Baekhyun with a hello gesture. Wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo kaya hinayaan niya na lang ang kaibigan niya.</p><p>Maya maya pa ay biglang tumahimik sa loob ng biglang pumasok si Prof. Sehun Oh, the one who handles anything related to their thesis. The tall professor stood behind the podium na nasa gitna at sinet up ang kanyang laptop samantalang the students began to settle down on their seats.</p><p>“Ang gwapo din ni Prof. Oh no?” Baekhyun comments all of a sudden.</p><p>Hindi agad nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Sa isip isip niya kasi mas gwapo si Prof. Eller kesa kay Prof. Oh.</p><p>“Sakto lang.”</p><p>“Sakto lang? Taas naman ng standards mo.”</p><p>Oo mataas talaga standards ko. Gusto sanang isagot ni Kyungsoo pero pinigilan niya ang sarili, “Hindi naman.”</p><p>“Sabagay si Prof. Eller nga pala ang gusto mo.” isang mahinang hampas ang nakuha ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Ano ba!” </p><p>“Bakit totoo naman diba? Crush mo nga si Prof. Eller.” </p><p>Prof. Oh heard the two talking at medyo natawa siya ng marinig ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. </p><p>“Baekhyun ang ingay mo!” sita ni Kyungsoo</p><p>Napa-ngisi na lang ang kaibigan, “Totoo naman kasi.”</p><p>Hahampasin pa ulit sana ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan but Prof. Oh cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone.</p><p>“Good morning.” he greets “Let’s keep the meeting short.”</p><p>Kilala kasi si Prof. Oh sa pagiging cold sa mga estudyante pero he is a really good professor na hinahangaan ng lahat. Isa pa ay bestfriend niya si Prof. Eller, magka batch kasi sila at parehong kurso ang kinuha sa college hanggang sa naging magka trabaho na din sa university. At siyempre kilala sila ng lahat dahil parehong may itsura ang dalawang professor. Kimbaga nasa kanila na lang lahat, looks and brains. </p><p>“I’ll be flashing on the screen your ID number under your thesis advisor. Again, the professors chose the research papers they will be handling.” Prof. Oh clicks on his screen a few windows before he flashed the list.</p><p>Iba’t - ibang reactions ang narinig sa loob, may iba na masaya sa nakuhang advisor, may iba na disappointed at may iba na malungkot. Si Baekhyun natuwa dahil si Prof. Junmyeon Kim ang nakakuha ng kanyang research samantalang si Kyungsoo kinukuha pa lang ang salamin niya sa loob ng kanyang bag.</p><p>After wearing his glasses, agad na hinanap ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ID number at nagulat siya ng makita niya ito sa unang column palang. Tiningnan niya ang pangalan ng kanyang thesis advisor at halos manlamig at mahilo si Kyungsoo sa nabasa.</p><p>Professor Jongin Eller Kim.</p><p>“Kyungsoo? Ayos ka lang?” Baekhyun nudges on his friend ng mapansin niya na nakatulala na lang ito. Yung parang nakakita ng multo out of nowhere.</p><p>Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo kaya mas nilakasan ni Baekhyun ang pagtapik.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Tinatanong ko kung ayos ka lang para ka kasing nakakita ng multo dyan.”<br/>Hindi naman kasi siya nakakita ng multo. Mas malala pa ata doon.</p><p>Tumawa ng pilit si Kyungsoo na para bang walang problema, “Hehe ayos lang naman ako.”</p><p>“Sigurado ka? Bakit namumutla ka at pinapawisan?”</p><p>Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang noo and shit oo nga, he is sweating kahit na ang lamig lamig sa loob ng conference room. Tiningnan din niya yung palad niya and it’s pale af. </p><p>“Oo nga ayos lang talaga ako.” ngumiti ulit siya sa kaibigan na para bang hindi kumakabog ng malakas ang dibdib niya. </p><p>Natulala na lang si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang wala na siyang magagawa. Kapag kasi may kumuha na na professor sa research topic mo hindi ka na makakatanggi o makakapili pa ng iba. Kaya alam niya na wala siyang choice kundi tanggapin ang nangyari. </p><p>Few minutes later, na dismiss na din sila ni Prof. Oh. Si Baekhyun agad pinuntahan si Chanyeol para makipag date while he decided na mag stay na lang sa library since sa hapon pa talaga ang simula ng class niya. </p><p>Dahil unang araw ng pasok, wala pang masyadong tao sa library. Ang swerte ni Kyungsoo dahil bakante ang paborito niyang pwesto sa loob kaya doon siya umupo. Nilabas niya ang kanyang laptop at nagsimulang gawin ulit ang kanyang thesis. </p><p>After niyang matapos sa thesis defense at nakapasa, hindi na niya ulit ito nagawa. Ngayon bigla siyang nagkaroon ng motivation para ipagpatuloy ito. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero nakaramdam siya bigla ng pressure knowing na si Prof. Eller ang mentor niya at siyempre may nangyari between them. </p><p>Hindi talaga alam ni Kyungsoo kung alin doon yung source ng kaba niya eh pero siguro yung pangalawa. </p><p>--- <br/>“Ayan tapos na nagawa ko na.” sabi ni Prof. Oh pagpasok palang ng unit nila ni Jongin. </p><p>“Anong reaction niya?” Prof. Eller asked hindi niya inaalis ang tingin sa kanyang laptop. </p><p>“Natulala? Halatang kinabahan, namutla siya kanina.” </p><p>Napa ngiti si Prof. Eller. Sayang hindi niya nakita kasi sigurado siyang cute ang kabadong Kyungsoo. </p><p>Kinuntsaba kasi ni Prof. Eller si Prof. Oh na ilagay under him si Kyungsoo. Bukod sa interested siya sa thesis topic nito, hindi niya na magiging estudyante si Kyungsoo on his last semester sa univeristy. At dahil nga paborito niya si Kyungsoo, gumawa pa din siya ng paraan para magkausap pa din sila kahit papano. </p><p>“Thanks.”  </p><p>“Thank you lang? May promise ka sakin Jongin Eller Kim! Yung gaming chair!” </p><p>“Na order ko na. Hintayin mo na lang madeliver dito.” Jongin closes his laptop at tumayo tapos dumiretso na siya sa kwarto niya. </p><p>Pinanood na lang siya ni Sehun na sobrang excited dahil magkakaroon na siya ng bagong gaming chair na matagal na niyang gusto ng bilhin. </p><p>Good decision na naghintay siya dahil nakatipid siya kahit papano. </p><p>Pagpasok ni Prof. Eller sa kanyang kwarto, nilapag niya lang ang kanyang laptop sa kanyang desk at humiga sa kama. Nakipag titigan siya sa kisame ng ilang minuto bago natawa.  </p><p>“Mga kalokohan mo talaga Eller.” bulong niya sa sarili. Natawa na lang siya sa mga pinag gagawa niya sa buhay. </p><p>He smiled wider ng maalala niya ang ginawa nila sa parehong kama kung saan siya nakahiga ngayon. </p><p>Mauulit pa kaya ulit? </p><p>--- <br/>Dalawang linggo ang mabilis na dumaan. Halos araw araw abala si Kyungsoo sa paghahanap at pagbabasa ng mga reading materials for his thesis dahil malapit na ang unang consultation with his mentor. </p><p>Pressured na si Kyungsoo dahil gusto niyang makuha ang Best Thesis Award on their graduation tapos mentor niya pa yung paborito niyang professor. He just wants to give his best. Kaya halos hindi na makatulog si Kyungsoo dahil sumasabay pa ang sunod sunod na requirements on his major classes. </p><p>Biyernes na at walang pasok si Kyungsoo pero nasa library siya finalizing his thesis na ipepresent niya kay Porf. Eller. He is scheduled to meet him sa kanyang office sa faculty room at five in the afternoon kaya umaga palang nasa library na si Kyungsoo. Lumalabas lang siya to eat and drink pagkatapos nun balik sa paggawa nanaman siya. </p><p>Ten minutes before five, nasa labas na ng faculty room si Kyungsoo. Tututok pa din siya sa laptop niya at sa powerpoint presentation na kanyang hinanda. Goal niya is to impress Prof. Eller. Kailangan hindi lang siya magaling umungol at paglaruan ang sarili. Dapat magaling din siya on his academic side. </p><p>At exactly 5pm, lumabas na si Jongdae.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, buti andito ka na. Pasok ka na daw sa loob sabi ni Prof. Eller para makatapos daw agad kayo.” sabi nito. </p><p>“Sige salamat.” ngumiti si Kyungsoo at pumasok sa loob ng faculty room. </p><p>Madilim na sa loob at iisang kwarto na lang ang may bukas na ilaw kaya sigurado siya na nandoon si Prof. Eller. Para makasigurado, sumilip muna si Kyungsoo at doon nakita niya ang seryosong professor na nakaharap nanaman sa kanyang laptop at suot ang salamin that he was wearing during grade consultation.  </p><p>Ang gwapo. Kyungsoo thought.  </p><p>Biglang nagflahsback sa kanya ang lahat ng nangyari after his grade consultation. Kung paano siya na turn on sa pagiging authoritative ni Prof. Eller, kung paano niya pinaglaruan ang sarili sa harap nito at kung paano nilabasan si Prof. Eller ng dahil sa kanya.  </p><p>But he was quick to erase those thoughts inside his head dahil tungkol sa thesis ang pinunta niya dito. Lumapit siya sa pintuan, kumatok muna siya ng tatlong beses bago binuksan ang pintuan at pumasok. </p><p>“G-good afternoon, sir.” Kyungsoo stuttered.  </p><p>“Come in and take a seat.” tinuro ni Prof. Eller ang upuan across him. Kyungsoo walks towards it at umupo. He places the laptop sa table at inihanda ang kanyang powerpoint presentation.  <br/>Ramdam ni Kyungsoo na pinapanood siya ni Prof. Eller kaya naconscious siya bigla. Parang hindi niya na magalaw yung mga daliri niya sa mouse pad, he can feel his entire body stiffen dahil lang sa presence ni Prof. Eller at yung kakaibang nararamdaman niya kanina, bumabalik na naman. </p><p>Kyungsoo focus. Isip isip ni Kyungsoo. Nag iisip na lang siya ng ibang bagay to distract himself kay Prof. Eller. </p><p>Kyungsoo isipin mo yung thesis mo. Yan yung pinunta mo dito. Hinarap niya ang kanyang laptop kay Jongin para makapag simula na siya sa kanyang presentation. <br/>“Mukhang nagmamadali ka ha. Sige let’s start so we can have more time with our other business.” sumandal si Prof. Eller sa kanyang upuan.  </p><p>Sumilip si Kyungsoo kay Prof. Eller at napansin niya na nagbago ang kanyang facial expression into a serious one. Parehong pareho nung nagkausap sila last grade consultation. </p><p>“Good afternoon, sir.” Kyungsoo greets. He is nervous pero pinapakalma niya lang ang sarili niya. </p><p>“Today I will be presenting my research topic about...” napatigil si Kyungsoo ng may naramdaman siyang something sa kanyang hita. </p><p>Puta? </p><p>Confused si Kyungsoo sa kung ano ang meron sa legs niya. May naisip na siya pero totoo ba o baka naman nag aassume lang siya? </p><p>Sinubukan niyang magpatuloy with his presentation, “About my research topic on the....” napatigil na naman si Kyungsoo when his chair moved forward. </p><p>Tangina talaga. </p><p>“Sorry.” sabi ni Prof. Eller “Hindi kasi kita marinig kaya nilapit kita. Continue.” </p><p>Magsasalita na sana ulit  si Kyungsoo pero napatigil ulit siya when he felt something brushing on his legs again pero this time, mas tumaas na ang naabot nito. </p><p>“Mr. Do? Why did you stop? May problema ba?” may nakakalokong ngiti sa mukha ni Prof. Eller. Naiinis si Kyungsoo dahil sa simpleng dampi lang ng paa nito sa kanya ay halos mabaliw na siya. </p><p>“Wa-wala po, sir.” </p><p>“Continue. I’m listening to your presentation.” hindi din alam ni Kyungsoo pero na turn on siya sa pagsagot ni Prof. Eller sa kanya. </p><p>Fortunately, nakapag patuloy naman sa kanyang presentation si Kyungsoo kahit na paulit ulit na hinahagod ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang paa sa magkabila niyang hita. And at the same time, nagugustuhan ni Kyungsoo ang ginagawa nito. </p><p>Pagkatapos ng kanyang presentation ay hindi pa din inalis ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang paa kay Kyungsoo instead mas tinaas niya pa ito papunta sa inner thigh nito. </p><p>“Mr. Do, I like your topic and your presentation pero mas gusto ko ang itsura mo ngayon.”  </p><p>Hindi matatanggi ni Kyungsoo na nagulat siya sa narinig. </p><p>Ano daw? </p><p>“Sir?” inosenteng tanong ni Kyungsoo. Inangat niya ang kanyang tingin kay Prof. Eller. </p><p>Si Jongin naman halos mapamura dahil sobrang ma amo ang itsura ni Kyungsoo. Idagdag pa yung pamumula ng pisngi nito. Nababaliw na ata si Prof. Eller sa kaharap niya. </p><p>“Ang sabi ko...” inalis ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang paa sa hita ni Kyungsoo at tumayo. Naglakad siya papalapit sa kanya at hinarap ang kanyang estudyante sa kanya. “Ang sabi ko mas gusto ko ang itsura mo ngayon. You look so fuckable right now.” </p><p>--- <br/>Hindi din alam ni Kyungsoo kung paanong naka-upo na siya sa lap ni Prof. Eller while the two of them are sharing a heated and messy kiss. Yung kamay ni Kyungsoo ay nasa buhok ni Prof. Eller. Samantalang yung isang kamay naman ni Jongin ay nakahawak sa isang pisngi ng pwet nito while the other is supporting his back. </p><p>They are making out na akala mo wala sila sa loob ng opisina ni Prof. Eller. Malalim ang halik that the two are sharing. Pinasok ni Jongin ang kanyang dila sa loob ng bibig ni Kyungsoo and began exploring his inside. Kinagat niya ang lower lip ni Kyungsoo making the student moan. <br/>“Tangina.” Prof. Eller muttered. Sinimulan niyang halikan si Kyungsoo sa kanyang leeg but making sure na hindi siya mag iiwan ng kahit anong marka kahit na gusto niyang punuin ng makinis at maputing leeg nito.  </p><p>“Hmmmmm.” Kyungsoo moaned ng matagpuan ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang weak spot. Mas lalong humigpit ang pagkapit niya sa buhok ni Jongin na halos masabunutan niya na ito.  </p><p>Napa-ngiti na lang si Jongin kahit na medyo mahigpit na ang pagkakahawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang buhok but he didn’t mind. Gustong gusto niya pa nga at mas lalo siyang natuturn on sa ginagawa nito. </p><p>“Prof. Eller, more.” napahinto si Jongin. </p><p>“Ano?” tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo who looks so fuckable at his current state right now. Pawis ang noo, namumula ang dalawang pisngi at leeg at lamlam ang mga mata. And Jongin wouldn’t lie na hindi siya nalilibugan lalo sa itsura niya.  </p><p>“Prof. Eller, gusto ko pa. I want more.”  </p><p>“Gusto mo pa?” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo. Sino ba naman si Jongin to deprive him of what he wants, diba? </p><p>Kaya hinalikan ulit ni Prof.Eller ang leeg ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa unti unti na itong bumaba sa kanyang dibdib. Huhubarin na sana niya ang suot na damit ni Kyungsoo ng pigilan siya nito. </p><p>“Please, baby?” tanong ni Prof. Eller but Kyungsoo shakes his head. Hindi na siya pinilit pa ni Jongin instead pinasok niya ang kanyang isang kamay sa loob ng shirt ni Kyungsoo. Ang kinis ng balat ni Kyungsoo halatang alagang alaga. </p><p>Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin habang hinahalikan ulit siya nito. Kung kanina hanggang leeg lang ngayon umabot na sa may dibdib niya si Prof. Eller.</p><p>Napa-ungol ng malakas si Kyungsoo ng simulang paglaruan ni Jongin ang kanyang utong. Hindi na napansin ni Kyungsoo na pinasok pala ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang ulo sa loob ng kanyang t-shirt at sinimulang sipsipin ang kanyang utong samantalang dalawang daliri naman niya ang naglalaro sa isa.</p><p>“Hngggggg.” Jongin is very satisfied sa ungol na nanggagaling kay Kyungsoo na sinusubsob na ang kanyang mukha. It is Prof. Eller’s cue para mas galingan ang pagsipsip at paglaro sa kanyang utong.</p><p>Halos mabaliw na si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa ni Prof. Eller sa kanya. Napapikit at napakapit na lang siya sa buhok ni Jongin dahil sa harap. Hindi na nga niya namalayan na nasa loob na pala ng t-shirt niya si Jongin.</p><p>“Please.” bulong ni Kyungsoo, “Please, please, please.”</p><p>Tumigil si Jongin sa paglalaro sa kanyang dalawang matigas na utong. Inalis niya ang ulo sa loob ng t-shirt ni Kyungsoo bago diretso sa matang tiningnan ang binata.</p><p>“Luhod.” he commanded. Agad na sumunod si Kyungsoo kahit na gusto niyang sabihin ipagpatuloy lang ni Prof. Eller ang paglalaro sa kanyang nipples.</p><p>Umalis si Kyungsoo sa pagkaka kandong kay Prof. Eller at agad na lumuhod. There is just something about the professor na talagang mapapasunod sa kahit anong iutos nito.</p><p>Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin the moment he is kneeling in front of him. Halos matunaw naman ang puso ni Prof. Eller dahil parang maamong tuta si Kyungsoo sa harapan niya habang tinitingnan siya nito ng makislap nitong mata.</p><p>Tumayo si Prof. Eller mula sa kanyang upuan not breaking the eye contact kay Kyungsoo. Sinimulan niyang mag unbuckle ng kanyang sinturon, unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks at dahan dahang binaba ito kasama ang kanyang boxer briefs revealing ang kanyang tigas na tigas ng alaga.</p><p>Lahat ng ito ginawa niya habang nakatingin at naka smirk kay Kyungsoo na tuluyan ng nawala sa sarili sa napanood.</p><p>Putangina ang hot ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>At putangina, ang laki talaga ng alaga nito.</p><p>Napa-lunok na lang si Kyungsoo, alam na kasi niya kung ano ang sunod na mangyayari. Umupo ulit si Prof. Eller sa upuan at nag manspread as wide as he could.</p><p>Natulala na lang ata si Kyungsoo sa hotdog titeng nasa harap niya. Iba talaga kapag nakita ito ng malapitan. Galit na galit na ang alaga ni Prof. Eller. Kita na din yung ugat sa magkabilang gilid nito. What a beautiful view indeed.</p><p>“Like what you’re seeing?” tanong ni Prof. Eller habang hawak hawak ang kanyang matigas na alaga. Napa-lunok na lang si Kyungsoo dahil gustong gusto na niyang matikman at maipasok sa kanyang bibig ang alaga ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>Sa sobrang pagnanasa niya, hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Hindi na rin naman kailangan ni Jongin marinig ang sagot dahil kitang kita na niya ito sa itsura ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>“Suck.” utos ni Prof. Eller. </p><p>Ano daw? Suck? </p><p>Hindi agad gumalaw si Kyungsoo. Totoo ba yung narinig niya o kathang isip niya lang ang bumulong?</p><p>Naging impatient ata bigla si Jongin, “Isusubo mo ba ito o ipapasok ko to sa bibig mo?”</p><p>Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa titeng nasa harap niya bago nilagay ang kanyang kanang kamay. Dahan dahan niyang hinagod ang tite ng mabagal na para bang dinadamdam ito. </p><p>Putangina, sobrang laki at tigas na ng alaga ni Prof. Eller. Napa-isip bigla si Kyungsoo kung kakayanin niya ba isubo ang kabuuan ni Jongin pero siyempre confident siya na kaya at ayaw niyang biguin si Prof. Eller. Ito na yung pagkakataon para pakitaan din ng skills niya si Jongin. </p><p>Nang handa na si Kyungsoo, sinimulan na niyang isubo sa kanyang bibig ang ulo ng alaga ni Prof. Eller. </p><p>“Fuck.” napa pikit si Jongin dahil ang sarap ng ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. Napasandal siya sa upuan at mas lalong ibinuka ang kanyang dalawang hita para hindi mahirapan si Kyungsoo. </p><p>Patuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagsubo sa ulo ng alaga ni Jongin. Nalasahan niya din ang pre cum na lumalabas mula dito ang he can say na ang sarap sarap talaga. Tulad ng unang beses na natikaman niya iyon.</p><p>Walang anu ano ay biglang sinubo ni Kyungsoo ng buo ang tite ni Prof. Eller. Medyo naduwal pa nga si Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang haba nito, umabot ito sa kanyang lalamunan. Hindi naman siya nagpatinag. Kyungsoo Do siya at alam niya sa sarili niya na kaya niyang isubo ang alaga ni Jongin.</p><p>Nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang tite sa kanyang bibig. Tiningnan niya si Prof. Eller na nakatuon na ang pansin sa kanya. They locked eyes bago pinasok ulit ni Kyungsoo ang tite nito in one go.</p><p>“Puta.” halos mabaliw na si Jongin sa ginawa ng kanyang estudyante. Ramdam ni Prof. Eller ang mainit na bibig ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat nga din siya dahil nasubo nito ng buong buo ang kanyang alaga. </p><p>Kyungsoo began to move. Naglabas pasok sa kanyang bibig ang burat ni Jongin na sarap na sarap naman sa ginagawa niya. Ang mga ungol na nanggagaling sa propesor ang nagsisilbing confidence booster ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang nagugustuhan nito ang ginagawa niya.</p><p>Unti unti na ding sinasabayan ni Prof. Eller ang galaw ni Kyungsoo. Hinawakan niya ang ulo ni Kyungsoo to steady him at siya na mismo ang bumayo sa bibig nito. Gustong gusto niyang natatamaan ang lalamunan ng estudyante at makita ang mga namumuong mga luha sa mata nito.</p><p>Tumigil lang si Prof. Eller sa pagbayo ng makaramdam siya ng kakaibang init. Kaso bago sila magbago ng pwesto ay may ginawa nanaman siya.</p><p>Nilabas niya ang kanyang tite mula sa bibig ni Kyungsoo pero nakahawak pa din ang kanyang dalawang kamay sa ulo nito. Medyo naguluhan si Kyungsoo sa kung anong mangyayari pero sino ba naman siya para pangunahan si Jongin.</p><p>“Hindi ko alam na ang bibig mo.” kasabay nito ay biglang pinasok ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang tite sa loob ng bunganga ni Kyungsoo. Gulat na gulat ang estudyante sa ginawa ng professor pero aaminin naman niya na nagustuhan niya yun.</p><p>“Ay magaling din palang kumain ng tite ko.” pagpatuloy ni Jongin. </p><p>NIlabas na niya ulit ang kanyang alaga. Sinenyasan niya si Kyungsoo na tumayo mula sa sahig. Agad namang sumunod ang estudyante, nakikiramdam sa kung susunod nilang gagawin.</p><p>Tumayo din mula sa kanyang upuan si Prof. Eller. Tuluyan na niyang hunubad ang kanyang pambaba pati na din ang kanyang pangtaas na basta na lang binato sa kung saan.</p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil hubo’t hubad sa kanyang harapan ngayon si Jongin. Napatitig na lang siya sa 8 pack abs at very toned na upper body ni Prof. Eller. Halos maglaway si Kyungsoo sa pagkaing nakahain sa kanya kaya naman napangisi na lang si Jongin.</p><p>“Maganda ba ang view?” malokong tanong ni Prof. Eller. Kitang kita kasi kay Kyungsoo yung pagnanasa nito sa kanya. </p><p>Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa harap at lumingon lingon sa paligid to distract himself. Masyado na siyang kinakain ng libog at pagnanasa kay Jongin. </p><p>Natawa na lang si Prof. Eller dahil pulang pula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo but he likes what he is seeing right now. Ibang iba sa Kyungsoo Do na palagi niyang nakikita sa university. </p><p>“So…” simula ni Prof. Eller. Kahit na libog na libog at naka hubad na siya sa harapan ni Kyungsoo, siyempre hihingi pa din siya ng consent before he do his next step.</p><p>Mabuti ng sigurado kaysa magsisi siya.</p><p>“Bibigyan kita ng dalawa choice, Kyungsoo.” sa pagkaka bigkas ng kanyang pangalan, nabalik sa realidad si Kyungsoo. Nasa harapan niya ang kanyang professor na walang suot na kahit ano at sumasaludo sa harapan niya ang tite nito.</p><p>“Da-dalawang choice, sir?”</p><p>“Oo.” Prof. Eller crosses his arm. “Una, you can now leave kung ayaw mo na kung saan pa mapunta itong ginagawa natin. O pangalawa, maghubad ka ang let us have a good time.”</p><p>Prof. Eller is expecting for Kyungsoo na mag isip muna bago sumagot. Alam naman niyang matalino si Kyungsoo and probably he knows na mali ang ginagawa nila. Jongin is already expecting a rejection. </p><p>At least kahit papano, nahawakan na niya ang matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo. Goal achieved.</p><p>Pero laking gulat ni Prof. Eller ng makitang naghuhubad na ng t-shirt si Kyungsoo. Nataranta siya dahil pumapayag ito na akipag sex sa kanya? Ha?</p><p>“Kyungsoo teka lang.” pinigilan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa pagtanggal ng kanyang t-shirt na pinagtaka naman ng binata.</p><p>“Bakit mo ako pinipigilan?”</p><p>“Sigurado ka ba?” tanong ulit ni Prof. Eller. Parang biglang nawala yung confidence niya kanina.</p><p>“Oo sigurado po ako.”</p><p>“Pwede ka pang umatras.”</p><p>Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo, “Prof. Eller, natatakot ka ba?”</p><p>“A-ako? Natatakot? Hindi ah!” pagpapalusot ni Jongin pero shet, he stuttered.</p><p>“Your facial expression says otherwise.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya pinansin si Prof. Eller who looks flustered. </p><p>In a span of few seconds, nag iba bigla ang mood sa loob ng opisina ni Jongin.</p><p>Napatulala na lang si Prof. Eller kay Kyungsoo na nagsisimula ng maghubad ng kanyang t-shirt. Sinunod na din niya ang kanyang pambaba. </p><p>Natutuwa naman si Kyungsoo sa current state ni Prof. Eller, yung para bang nakakita ng multo.</p><p>“Prof. Eller?” tawag nito pero hindi sumagot si Jongin.</p><p>“Sir Kim?” sinubukan niya ulit and this time he succeeded.</p><p>“A-ano yun?” </p><p>“Ayos ka lang ba? Para ka kasing nakakita ng multo.”</p><p>Umayos si Jongin. Tangina, hindi siya dapat ang submissive dito eh. Hindi niya na napansin that Kyungsoo, took over him. Kaya naman in a snap, balik sa dati niyang aura.</p><p>Lumapit si Prof. Eller kay Kyungsoo. Nilagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa balakang ni Kyungsoo at iniupo ang binata sa kanyang lamesa.</p><p>He leaned in sa may tenga nito at bumulong, “Handa ka na ba?”</p><p>“Matagal na.” mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. This time, siya naman ang lumapit sa tenga ni Jongin, “Let’s have fun tonight, Prof. Eller.”</p><p>Mabilis na naglaro ang mga labi ni na Prof. Eller at Kyungsoo. Halatang nagmamadali sila dahil anytime pwedeng may pumasok sa loob ng faculty room at mahuli sila. Hindi pa namn binaba ni Jongin ang blinds ng kanyang opisina.</p><p>Pero it adds to the thrill sa ginagawa nila kaya hinayaan na lang.</p><p>Hinaga niya si Kyungsoo sa lamesa habang unti unting bumaba ang halik ni Jongin papunta sa leeg ng binata. Sinigurado niyang mag iiwan siya ng marka dito. Hindi na niya pansin kung makikita ba o hindi.</p><p>Tapos sa dibdib naman. Sinupsop niya ang kaliwang utong ni Kyungsoo habang the other one is also receiving attention gamit ang kanyang kamay.</p><p>“Hmmmm...” Kyungsoo moans.. Sarap na sarap siya habang pinaglalaruan ni Jongin ang kanyang nipples.</p><p>“Yes… suck harder please.” so Prof. Eller did what his student asked. Ganoon din ang ginawa niya sa kabila. </p><p>Nang kuntento na, he peppered Kyungsoo’s lower body ng halik hanggang sa umabot na siya sa alaga ng binata.</p><p>Tiningnan muna ito ni Jongin which made Kyungsoo conscious about it. Di tulad ng kay Prof. Eller, hindi naman ganoon kalakihan ang tite ni Kyungsoo. Kumbaga tama lang para sa kanya.</p><p>Kaya tinakpan niya ito ng kanyan kamay dahil sa hiya. </p><p>Pero mabilis naman yung inalis ni Prof. Eller. He pinned his hands sa taas ng ulo ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito sa labi.<br/>“Tigas na tigas ka ba sakin, Kyungsoo?” </p><p>Titig na lang ang naging sagot ng binata kasi putangina? Ano ba dapat ang isagot niya?</p><p> </p><p>Walang anu ano ay nawala na lang sa paningin ni Kyungsoo si Prof. Eller. Nagulat na lang siya ng biglang sinubo ni Jongin ang kanyang tite sa bibig nito. </p><p>Halos mabaliw na si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari. Si Prof. Eller? Binibigyan siya ng blowjob? </p><p>“Puta.” sabi ni Kyungsoo ng maramdaman niyang naabot ng kanyang tite ang lalamunan ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>Tangina talaga, ang galing sumo ni Jongin. Ano kayang pakiramdam kapag ang butas naman niya ang kinain nito?</p><p>Pinigilan na lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng maramdaman niyang malapit na siyang labasan. Tatayo na sana siya mula sa pagkakahiga pero tinaas ni Prof. Eller ang magkabilang hita niya at pinatong ito sa lamesa.</p><p>“Fuck.” napamura na lang si Jongin ng makita ang pinkish hole ni Kyungsoo. Just like what he expected, malinis sa katawan ang binata.</p><p>“Sir…” </p><p>“I fucking love your hole.” </p><p>“Prof. Eller nakakahiya.” Kyungsoo was about to cover himself pero Jongin stopped him. He pinned his two hands sa ibabaw ng kanyang ulo while his other free hand grabbed something from his drawer. </p><p>Nagulat si Kyungsoo ng makita niya ang pulang ribbon. Gulong - gulo siya sa nangyayari. </p><p>“Ribbon? Sir, para saan?!” nagpapanic na si Kyungsoo. Gagawin ba ni Prof. Eller kung anong naiisip niya?</p><p>Hindi siya sinagot ni Jongin instead, sinimulan niyang itali ang dalawang kamay ni Kyungsoo gamit ang laso.</p><p>Sabi na eh. Tama yung hinala niya.</p><p>“Sir, kailangan po ba talaga to?” tanong ulit ng binata but the professor is too focused sa pagtali sa mga kamay niya.</p><p>“Try moving your hands.”</p><p>“Po?”</p><p>“Sabi ko subukan mong galawin ang kamay mo.” sumunod naman si Kyungsoo while Prof. Eller is intently looking at him, “Hindi ba mahigpit yung pagkakatali ko?</p><p>“Hi-hindi naman po.”</p><p>“That’s good.” nagnakaw ng isang halik si Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo, “Just have fun, baby.”</p><p>Hinila ni Prof. Eller ang upuan papalapit sa kanya bago umupo dito. </p><p>Perfect. Saktong sakto lang yung taas ng upuan sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>Hinimas himas ni Prof. Eller ang hita ng binata. Sobrang kinis, sobrang puti, sobrang nakakagigil kaya agad niya itong hinalikan.</p><p>“Hmmmmm…” Kyungsoo is loving what Jongin is doing on him. Parang nakalimot agad siya sa kung nasaan sila ngayon.</p><p>Unti unting umakyat ang mga halik ni Prof. Eller sa hita niya. Nang marating niya ang crotch area ng binata, binigyan niya ng isang halik at alaga nito.</p><p>“Cute.” komento ni Jongin.</p><p>Napatitig ulit si Prof. Eller sa pagkain este sa pinkish hole ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>Finally! Freaking finally dahil matitikman niya na din ito.</p><p>“Hngggg.” ungol agad ang kumawala sa bibig ni Kyungsoo ng maramdaman niya ang dila ni Jongin sa kanyang butas.</p><p>Kakasimula palang ni Prof. Eller pero sarap na sarap na si Kyungsoo. Napa pikit na lang siya dahil first time niyang sarapan kapag kinakain siya. Iba talaga kapag magaling ang gumagawa eh.</p><p>Sinigurado ni Jongin that Kyungsoo will definitely have a good time. Yung ginagawa niyang pagkain ngayon sa binata, warm up pa lang sa biyahe nito papuntang langit. </p><p>Prof. Eller went deeper inside Kyungsoo’s hole. Binuka niya ang pwet nito for better access bago pinasok ang dila sa loob. Labas pasok lang ito, sinasabayan ng mga ungol.</p><p>“Fuck.” sambit ni Kyungsoo. Ramdam niya ang dila ni Prof. Eller sa butas niya.</p><p>Patuloy lang si Jongin sa pagkain sa binata na para bang totoong pagkain ito. Hindi niya din mapigilan ang sarili dahil ang sarap ni Kyungsoo. Yung mga ungol niya music to his hears. </p><p>“Si-sir…” tawag ng binata “Malapit na po akong labasan.”  </p><p>Ayaw pa sanang tigilan ni Jongin pero kailangan. Mabilis na tumayo si Prof. Eller at nilapat ang kanyang dalawang daliri sa labi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Suck.” utos ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>Mabilis na sumunod si Kyungsoo. He sucked on it na para bang candy ang dalawang mahabang daliri ni Jongin. At siyempre, inayos niya dahil alam niyang ipapasok ito sa butas niya. </p><p>Kaso nawala sa focus si Kyungsoo ng may kakaiba siyang naramdaman down there.</p><p>Napangisi na lang si Prof. Eller ng makita ang sudden change sa facial expression. Paano ba naman kasi, he is teasing Kyungsoo’s hole with his dick. </p><p>SI Kyungsoo gusto na lang magmura dahil sa ginagawa ni Jongin pero hindi niya magawa dahil may dalawang daliri sa bibig niya. </p><p>Tinanggal na din ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang finger from Kyungsoo’s mouth.</p><p>“Make sure you sucked on these properly, baby.”</p><p>Inayos niya si Kyungsoo at dahan dahang pinasok ang kanyang pointing finger.</p><p>“Ahhhhhh.” he can feel the thick and long finger stretch him inside. Isa pa lang nasa loob pero he likes it.</p><p>Dahang dahang ginalaw ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang daliri at mabilis naman naka adjust si Kyungsoo. Pinasok na din ni Jongin ang kanyang index finger. Pinanood niya how Kyungsoo’s hole take it.</p><p>“Ahhhhh!” napasigaw si Kyungsoo. Isa lang yung nadagdag pero parang hindi na niya ata kakayanin? </p><p>Naglabas pasok ulit yun sa kanyang butas. Sa bawat galaw ni Prof. Eller, he can feel his inside stretch. </p><p>Fuck, masakit pero masarap. He really likes it. Parang dati lang iniisip ni Kyungsoo how those long fingers would feel inside pero eto na, nangyayari na nga. </p><p>Napasigaw na lang ulit si Kyungsoo ng matamaan ni Jongin ang kanyang sweet spot.</p><p>“Fuck!” </p><p>“Found it.” paulit ulit na pinatama doon ni Jongin ang kanyang daliri. Hindi pa siya satisfied at dinagdagan pa niya ng isa, making it three sa loob ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!” napapikit na lang si Kyungsoo, nagtatalo yung sakit at sarap sa kanya pero sigurado siyang he likes it. Sobra.</p><p>“Ma---ma…” </p><p>“Ano yun, Kyungsoo?”</p><p>“Ma----” hindi makapagsalita ng maayos si Kyungsoo. Simple lang naman ang gusto niyang sabihin pero hindi pa niya magawa. </p><p>“Yes?” nang aasar na tanong ni Jongin habang patuloy sa ginagawa. Kita niya din ang precum na lumalabas mula sa tite ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Fuck!” mura na lang talaga ang nasagot ng binata. </p><p>“Yes, Kyungsoo? May sasabihin ka?” </p><p>“Sir… malapit na.” </p><p>After that, tumigil na si Jongin at nilabas ang kanyang tatlong daliri mula sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Mas lalong nalibog si Prof. Eller ng makita ang abused hole ni Kyungsoo at kung parang nanghihingi pa ito ng attention.</p><p>He leaned in sa hingal na hingal at pawis na Kyungsoo bago bumulong,  “Hindi ka pwedeng labasan, baby. Hindi pwede hangga’t wala akong sinasabi.” sabay isang peck sa labi nito. </p><p>Tumayo si Prof. Eller at hinanap ang pantalon sa sahig. Pinanood lang siya ni Kyungsoo habang chine-check niya ang bawat bulsa na para bang may hinahanap.</p><p>“Anong hinahanap mo, sir?” tanong ng binata.</p><p>“Condom.” saktong nahanap ni Jongin ang tatlong packet sa bulsa.</p><p>“Bakit?”</p><p>“Baka masaktan ka.”</p><p>Natawa si Kyungsoo, “Hindi ko kailangan yan. Kaya ko yang tite mo.”</p><p>Binaling ni Prof. Eller ang tingin niya sa nakahiga pa ding binata, “Sigurado ka?”</p><p>“Oo.” pero honestly, kabado si Kyungsoo. </p><p>Based on his experiences, hindi kasing laki ng alaga ni Prof. Eller ang pumapasok sa kanya. Kaya hindi niya alam kung kakayanin niya ba. Pero malakas ang loob niya. Sakit now sarap later.</p><p>“Okay. Madali naman akong kausap.” nilagay ni Jongin ang condom packets sa kanyang drawer sabay kuha na din ng lube. </p><p>Tinanggal ni Prof. Eller ang packaging nito bago naglagay ng tamang amount sa kanyang kamay. He covered his hard dick evenly para hindi din masaktan si Kyungsoo. Kahit kasi sinabi nito na kaya naman niya ang tite niya, gusto pa din ni Jongin na mag - ingat.</p><p>Pumuwesto si Prof. Eller sa pagitan ng hita ni Kyungsoo. He leaned in sa mukha ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang iilang buhok na nasa noo niya.</p><p>“Sigurado ka ba dito? Pwede ka pang umatras.” tanong ni Jongin. Hindi tulad kanina, may halong concern at care sa boses nito.</p><p>Kyungsoo gave him a half smile, “Sigurado ako dito.”</p><p>“Baka masaktan ka.”</p><p>“Kaya ko.”</p><p>“Say your safe word kung hindi mo kayanin.”</p><p>Nag scrunch si Kyungsoo in confusion, “Wala akong safe word.”</p><p>“Mag-isip ka ng kahit ano.”</p><p>Ilang segundo lang ang kinailangan ng binata to think about his safe word, “Milk.”</p><p>“Okay.” hinalikan ulit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo “I’ll be careful. Susubukan ko.”</p><p>Umayos ng tayo si Prof. Eller sabay ayos sa dalawang hita ni Kyungsoo na nakapatong sa kanyang table. Mas binuka niya pa ito para magkaroon siya ng easy access sa kanyang butas.</p><p>Pinuwesto niya ang kanyang tite sa butas ni Kyungsoo at dahan dahang pinasok ang binata.</p><p>“Hngggg.” ramdam agad ni Kyungsoo ang pagstretch niya. Fuck talaga ang laki ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>Napatigil si Jongin at tiningnan si Kyungsoo na halatang nasasaktan. Kita niya yung butil ng luha sa mga mata nito kaya pinunasan niya na lang to somehow ease his pain.</p><p>“Go.” utos ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng ilang segundo. Inaabangan niya na yung sakit kapag pinasok na ni Prof. Eller ng buo ang kanyang alaga.</p><p>Pero nagulat siya ng bigla siyang hinalikan ni Jongin kasabay ng pagpasok ng tite sa kanyang butas.</p><p>Napasigaw na lang si Kyungsoo in between their kiss. Napa-iyak na lang din siya dahil fuck, sobrang laki ni Jongin na pakiramdam niya mahahati siya sa dalawa.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” bulong ni Jongin habang pinupunasan ang mga luha sa mukha ng binata. </p><p>“Move.” Kyungsoo commanded. Masakit talaga, naiiyak siya pero alam naman niyang sarap naman ang kasunod nito. </p><p>Jongin stood straight bago dahan dahang inalis ang kanyang tite bago pinasok ulit ang butas ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Fuck!” sigaw ng binata. </p><p>Sunod sunod na mabilis na pagbayo ang ginawa ni Jongin. Nakahawak siya sa isang hita ni Kyungsoo para suportahan ang sarili tapos yung isa pinaglalaruan ang utong niya.</p><p>“Tangina ang sarap mo.” sabi ni Jongin. </p><p>Parang nakarating na agad sa langit si Kyungsoo dahil sa mga ginagawa ni Prof. Eller sa kanya. </p><p>“Masarap ba ha? Nasasarapan ka ba sa tite kong nasa loob mo?”</p><p>Ungot lang ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Sumagot ka, Kyungsoo Do. Masarap ba?”</p><p>“Ye-yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Inabot ni Prof. Eller ang pulang laso na nakatali sa kamay ng binata at tinanggal. </p><p>Agad niyang binuhat si Kyungsoo ng hindi tinatanggal ang kanyang alaga sa loob. Napayakap na lang ang binata sa kanya. </p><p>“Hawak kang mabuti.” utos ni Jongin kaya si Kyungsoo mas lalong hinigpitan ang pagkaka kapit sa kanya.</p><p>Nilagay ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang kamay sa pwet ni Kyungsoo at sinimulan na niyang bayuhin ang binata. Rinig na rinig ang pagtama ng kanilang katawan sa isa’t isa. At rinig na rinig din ni Jongin ang mga impit na ungol ni Kyungsoo kaya mas lalo niyang binilisan.</p><p>“Fuck!” napasigaw na lang si Kyungsoo ng matamaan ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang sweet spot.</p><p>Bingo!</p><p>Kaya si Jongin panay ang pagtama sa prostate ng binata kasabay ng malakas na pagsigaw ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Si-sir….” </p><p>“Yes baby?”</p><p>“Sir….”</p><p>“Anong sasabihin mo?”</p><p>“Lalabasan na po ako.” biglang tumigil si Jongin sa pagfuck kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Hindi ka pa pwedeng labasan, baby.” inamoy amoy niya ang leeg ni Kyungsoo, pawis na pero mabango pa din, “Nag eenjoy pa ako at wala pa tayo sa kalahati.”</p><p>Humiga si Jongin sa kanyang desk kaya nasa ibabaw na niya si Kyungsoo. Natawa na lang siya kasi kitang kita na pagod na ang binata pero sobrang cute.</p><p>“Ride me, baby.” malambing na sabi ni Jongin habang nakahawak sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Pagod na si Kyungsoo pero he is determined to give Prof. Eller a good time. Yung sex na hindi niya makakalimutan at masasabi niyang iba sa mga dati siyang ka fuck.</p><p>He guided Prof. Eller’s hard member sa kanyang butas. </p><p>“Hnggggg.” nasa kalahati palang ang nakapasok pero ang deep na agad. Dahan dahang bumaba si Kyungsoo hanggang sa nakapasok na ang buong alaga ni Jongin sa kanya.</p><p>“Ahhhhhh.” may kumawalang kaunting luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo pero putangina, ang sarap, ang lalim. Parang nadala na ata siya sa langit half joke. </p><p>“So good, baby.” nilagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa bewang ng binata, “Move.” utos niya. <br/>Nagsimulang gumalaw si Kyungsoo, taas baba siya kay Prof. Eller. Yung hiya hiya niya kanina wala na din. Kada baba niya sa tite ni Jongin parang mahahati siya sa dalawa pero shet sobrang iba yung pakiramdam ng alaga niya sa loob niya.</p><p>Naka ngiti lang si Jongin habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo na nag eenjoy while riding him. Nilagay niya ang isa niyang kamay sa pwet ni Kyungsoo at pinalo ng isang beses kasabay ng pagbaba ni Kyungsoo sa tite niya.</p><p>“Ahhhh!” </p><p>Isang palo pa ulit.</p><p>“Ahhhh!”</p><p>Pinigilan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa pag galawa. Nilapit niya ang binata sa kanyang dibdib para masuportahan ang sarili. Pagkatapos mabilis niyang binayo si Kyungsoo. Napapikit na lang ang binata dahil fuck, tamang tama ni Jongin ang prostate niya. </p><p>“Fuck, ang sarap sarap mo Kyungsoo.” bulong ni Jongin bago muling ang pwet ng binata.</p><p>Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Halos tumirik na nga yung mata niya dahil sa ginagawa ni Prof. Eller. Nararamdaman na din niya na malapit na siyang labasan kaya kung anu anong bagay ang iniisip niya. Pero ang hirap lalo na kung gigil na gigil si Jongin sa kanya.</p><p>“Malapit na akong labasan.” bulong ni Jongin. Mas madiin at mas malalim na ang pagpasok ng tite niya kay Kyungsoo. Ang binatang estudyante, wala na sa sarili. Parang umakyat na papunta sa langit ang kaluluwa niya.</p><p>Isa, dalawa, tatlong bayo at nilabasan na din si Prof. Eller sa loob ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>Siniksik na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa leeg ni Prof. Eller. Ramdam niya ang mainit na katas ni Jongin sa loob niya. Hingal at pawis sila pareho pero wala na silang pakialam.</p><p>“Good boy.” bulong ni Prof. Eller sa binata.</p><p>Ilang minuto din bago nilabas ni Jongin ang kanyang alaga mula sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Binuhat niya si ang binata at tumayo mula sa kanyang lamesa. </p><p>Dahan dahang niyang inihiga si Kyungsoo. Kita pa ni Jongin kung paanong lumalabas mula sa butas ng estudyante ang katas niya pero mamaya na niya lilinisin. </p><p>Walang anu ano ay sinimulan niyang bigyan ng handjob ang matigas pa ding alaga ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>“Hngggg.” ang swabe ng pag galaw ng kamay ni Jongin sa tite ng binata.</p><p>“One minute, Kyungsoo.  One minute bago ka pa pwedeng labasan. Kaya mo?”</p><p>Tumango na lang siya. Bahala na kung magagawa niya o hindi. </p><p>Nagsimulang magbilang si Prof. Eller mentally. </p><p>Fuck, sobrang ganda ng itsura ni Kyungsoo underneath him. Halatang pagod pero nasarapan at satisfied.</p><p>40 seconds.</p><p>“Ang ganda ganda mo ngayon, Kyungsoo.” natawa na lang si Jongin ng mapansin niya ang mga markang iniwan sa leeg at dibdib ng binata. Meydo naparami pero bagay naman sa maputi at makinis na balat niya.</p><p>30 seconds.</p><p>“Ang tagal kong hinintay na mangyari ito.” hindi na ma process ni Kyungsoo yung mga sinasabi ni Jongin. Basta ang focus niya na lang hindi siya labasan kahit ang hirap ng pigilan.</p><p>20 seconds.</p><p>“Kelan kaya mauulit ito?” naghahanap na lang si Kyungsoo ng makakapitan. Parang magpapass out na siya dahil sa pagod. Buti na lang napansin ni Jongin na parang hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo kaya agad niyang inabot ang kamay nito at hinawakan. </p><p> 10 seconds.</p><p>Binilisan ni Jongin ang paghagod sa tite ni Kyungsoo kaya napahigpit ang paghawak nito sa kamay niya.</p><p>“Hngggg.”</p><p>“Because you were a very good boy pwede ka ng labasan, baby.” pagkasabi na pagkasabi niya, agad na nilabasan si Kyungsoo. Para siyang nakahinga ng maluwag after magpigil ng sobrang tagal.</p><p>Nagkalat ang katas niya sa kamay ni Prof. Eller, may iba ding tumalsik sa tiyan ng binata.</p><p>Nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo ng makita niyang dinilaan ni Prof. Eller ang tamod niya na nasa kamay niya.</p><p>“Sir!” napasigaw ang binata.</p><p>Tiningnan siya ni Jongin at tinaasan ng isang kilay.</p><p>“Wag!” pagpigil niya.</p><p>Pero si Prof. Eller yan at walang makakapigil sa kanya. Ngumisi na lang siya sa binata at nilinis gamit ng kanyang dila ang tamod niya.</p><p>Napatago na lang ng mukha si Kyungsoo sa dalawa niyang kamay. Puta, hiyang hiya na siya. </p><p> </p><p> <br/>Nasa kalahati na agad ang last semester ni Kyungsoo sa university. Naging abala na ang binata sa iba’t - ibang requirements sa major classes. Parang kada linggo kasi, kung anu anong requirements ang kailang nilang ipasa. Tapos may thesis pa rin siyang kailangang i revise at tapusin. </p><p>Speaking of thesis, simula noong gabi na may nangyari sa kanila ni Prof. Eller, hindi mapaliwanag ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang nararamdaman niya. Yes, nasarapan siya. Yes, ang galing ni Prof. Eller sa kama, hindi lang pala sa pagtuturo. At yes, gusto niyang maulit. </p><p>Pero bothered bigla si Kyungsoo ng maalala niya ang relasyon nilang dalawa, student at professor. Ang dami niyang tanong sa sarili. Paano kung mahuli sila? Anong mangyayari sa kanya? Paano kung vinideohan pala siya ni Prof. Eller habang ginagawa nila? Magkaka scandal na ba siya?</p><p>Puro paano, paano at paano.</p><p>Gusto niya mang humingi ng payo mula kay Baekhyun, hindi naman niya magawa dahil si Prof. Jongin Eller Kim ang involved dito. Isa pa, ang daldal ng bestfriend niya baka mamaya makwento pa sa boyfriend nitong si Chanyeol.</p><p>Nag iingat din kasi siya around Baekhyun dahil nakita siya nito pagkatapos ng consultation nila ni Prof. Eller. Dumaan muna kasi si Kyungsoo sa 7-11 para bumili ng pagkain at tubig dahil pagod na pagod siya. </p><p>Nagulat na nga lang siya ng makita niya ang sarili sa bilog na salamin sa loob ng convenience store. Ang dami niya palang bitemarks sa leeg! At magang maga ang labi niya! </p><p>Medyo nahiya tuloy si Kyungsoo kaya dali dali niyang kinuha ang mga kailangan niya. Kaso shet ulit, he is limping dahil ang sakit sakit ng pwet niya. Kaya kahit gusto niyang matapos agad, hindi naman siya maka kilos ng mabilis. </p><p>Pagkatapos niyang magbayad ng mga pinamili, nagkasalubong sila ni Baekhyun sa entrance.</p><p>“Kyungsoo?”</p><p>“Uy, Baek.” sinusubukang itago ni Kyungsoo yung mga chikinini niya. Shet ka talaga Prof. Eller!</p><p>“Saan ka galing? Bakit parang pagod na pagod ka?”</p><p>“Ah sa ano….. Uhmmm doon sa ano.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Sa ano sa school! Gumawa kasi akong thesis.” tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang backpack sa likod.</p><p>“Ahhh oo nga pala thesis consultation mo ngayon with Prof. Eller.” </p><p>“Kung mag - uusap kayo wag kayo sa daan.” sita ng isang matandang ale na papalabas na ng convenience store. </p><p>Hinila ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na napa iling dahil ang sakit talaga ng pwet niya.</p><p>“Aray!” </p><p>“Anong nangyari sayo?” concerned na tanong ng kaibigan.</p><p>“Ahh wala okay lang ako.”</p><p>“Sigurado ko?” tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo, “Teka ano yang nasa leeg mo?”</p><p>“Ahhh eto? ANo kagat ng lamok.”</p><p>Tinaasan siya ng bestfriend niya ng kilay, “Hindi yan kagat ng lamok. Alam na alam ko kung ano yan.”</p><p>“Wala nga. Sige alis na ako ha.”</p><p>“Hoy Kyungsoo Do! Umamin ka nga may boyfriend ka ba?”</p><p>“Grabe ka wala!”</p><p>“Eh bakit ka nga may chikinini?” nilapitan ni Baek si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang leeg niya, “Ang dami dami at mukhang bago lang.”</p><p>Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Kailangan niyang maka isip ng palusot sa kaibigan niya or else hindi siya titigilan nito.</p><p>“Teka nga bakit mo ba tinatanong tungkol sa buhay ko? Yung thesis ko na lang.”</p><p>“Nako ewan ko sayo. Kahit kailan malihim kang tao. O kamusta thesis consultation?”</p><p>Walang consultation na nangyari. Sex meron. Yan sana ang gustong isagot ni Kyungsoo kasi yan naman talaga ang nangyari.</p><p>“Ayos naman. Gusto daw ni Prof. Eller yung research ko.” Ang sarap ko daw sabi ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Eh di mabuti!”</p><p>Ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot tapos nagpaalam na din na uuwi dahil pagod na siya. Kaso itong si Baekhyun observant kahit kailan. Sinundan niya ng tingin ang kaibigan hanggang sa makalabas ito ng 7-11.</p><p>At 1000% sure si Baekhyun na nakipag sex si Kyungsoo. Kung kanino? Yun ang susunod niyang aalamin. <br/>Kaya simula ng araw na yun, sinubsob na lang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa acads at medyo iniwasan niya muna si Baekhyun para hindi siya kulitin nito.</p><p>***<br/>Kakatapos lang ni Kyungsoo sa huling midterms exam niya. Pagod at drained na dahil buong week na siyang nag - aral at kailangan niya pang magpasa ng panibagong draft ng kanyang thesis kay Prof. Eller at wala pa siyang nagagawa.</p><p>Kaya pagkatapos kumain ng lunch, diretso ulit si Kyungsoo sa library. Swerte niya na lang din na bakante yung paborito niyang spot kaya agad niyang nilatag ang gamit niya doon at nagsimula.</p><p>Tatlong oras ang lumipas at halos maiyak na lang si Kyungsoo sa dami ng kailangan pa niyang gawin para sa thesis. Naiinis siya sa sarili kasi sinira niya yung daily routine niya na gawin yun. </p><p>Paano kasi, naaalala niya si Prof. Eller at nawawala na yung focus niya sa paggawa kasi iba na yung naaalala niya. Kaya eto ang ending, cramming for another deadline.</p><p>“Hayyyy.” nagbuntong hininga si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa kanyang laptop. Malayo pa siya sa dulo, pagod na siya pero wala naman siyang karapatang sumuko.</p><p>“Pagod na ako.” bulong niya sa sarili. Halos maiyak na din siya pero nakakahiya namang magbreakdown sa library lalo na at maraming estudyante ngayon.</p><p>Instead na umiyak, nagdecide si Kyungsoo na matulog na lang baka sakaling makatulong sa kanya. Pinatong niya ang ulo niya sa bag na dala at pinikit ang mata. </p><p>Nasa library ang magkaibigang Prof. Eller and Prof. Oh. Pagpasok pa lang nila, nakuha na nila agad ang atensyon ng mga estudyante. </p><p>Hindi na nila yun pinansin at tuloy tuloy na lang sila sa paglalakad. Pakay kasi nila yung mga resources para sa lectures nila sa isang linggo.</p><p>“Dito na pala ako, Jongin. Andito pala yung mga hinahanap ko. Kita na lang tayo sa unit?” tanong ni Sehun.</p><p>“Sige. Text kita.” nagpaalam na si Jongin at pumunta kung nasaan ang hanap niya.</p><p>Kaso iba yung una niyang nakita.</p><p>“Kyungsoo Do?” pabulong niyang tanong.</p><p>Nakatayo siya hindi kalayuan kung nasaan ang binatang naka tungo pero sigurado siyang si Kyungsoo nga yun dahil sa buhok.</p><p>Lalapit pa sana siya para mas makita niya pero nagising na din ang lalaki. Nag unat pa ng kaunti at inayos ang buhok sabay lingon sa paligid.</p><p>“Cute.” komento ni Jongin. At confirmed nga na si Kyungsoo nga yun.</p><p>Balik agad sa paggawa si Kyungsoo. Gusto na niyang matapos ang draft na kailangang ipasa bago siya umuwi sa unit niya.</p><p>Pero na distract si Kyungsoo ng may mag iwan ng kapirasong papel sa lamesa niya. Inangat niya ang ulo niya para makita kung sino at nagulat na lang siya to see Prof. Eller sa harapan niya, naka ngiti pa ng nakakaloko.</p><p>“Sir?” palingon lingon sa paligid si Kyungsoo. Buti na lang din na kakaunti lang ang tao sa pwesto niya kaya konti lang ang nakakakita.</p><p>“List of sources for your research. I found them while reviewing the new materials of the library.”</p><p>“Ohh.” inabot ni Kyungsoo ang papel. Kaso naguluhan siya ng makita ang note na naka sulat sa ibabaw: Open if you want to have fun.</p><p>“Hope that helps.” ngumit si Prof. Eller at umalis.</p><p>Magkasalubong na naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo kasi naguguluhan siya sa nangyari. Binuksan niya na lang yung papel at nakita ang sulat ni Prof. Eller;</p><p>Kyungsoo,</p><p>If you want to have some stress reliever, come to me and I’ll give you a relaxing time.<br/>You know where to find me ;)</p><p>-Eller</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“Puta naman.” inis na sambit ni Kyungsoo. Paano ba naman, mag iisang oras na siya sa harap ng laptop niya pero wala pa rin siyang usad. </p><p>“Prof. Eller naman kasi!” yamot na sabi ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Simula kasi ng mabasa niya yung note, wala na. Puro Prof. Eller at tite na lang ang nasa isip niya. Na kahit anong gawin niya eh hindi niya magawang madagdagan ng kahit na ano yung thesis draft niya. </p><p>Konting konti na lang kakagatin niya na ang offer ni Jongin sa kanya. </p><p>“Hindi, Kyungsoo tama na. Once is enough.” pag coconvince niya pa sa sarili Nagbasa basa pa siya sa mga online journal articles na nakabukas sa laptop niya kaso wala, his mind is clouded with Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Puta naman Kyungsoo nakakainis ka.” nagsimulang magligpit ng gamit si Kyungsoo. </p><p>“Sayang naman yung blessing.” sinuot niya ang kanyang backpack sa balikat, “Lumalapit na tatanggihan ko pa ba?” tiningnan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang table para siguradong wala siyang naiwan na kahit ano.</p><p>Hawak hawak niya sa isang kamay ang maliit na papel na inabot sa kanya kanina. Nilagay niya ito sa loob ng bulsa at tuluyang umalis.</p><p> </p><p>Madilim na sa paligid, iilang ilaw na lang ang bukas dahil magsasara na din ang campus in one hour. Nagmamadaling naglalakad si Kyungsoo papunta sa faculty center. Di tulad ng dati, wala siyang nararamdaman na kahit anong kaba. Ang totoo, mas nangingibaw yung excitement sa kanya.</p><p>Pagdating niya sa faculty center, madilim na din dahil sarado na lahat ng offices. Umakyat si Kyungsoo kung nasaan ang office ni Prof. Eller. Nagmamadali na dahil sayang ang oras and he just needs IT so bad.  </p><p>Hindi na siya magulat ng makita niyang wala ng nakasinding ilaw sa department ni Prof. Eller maliban sa iisang room. Pumasok si Kyungsoo sa loob at ng makarating sa tapat ng opisina ni Prof. Eller, agad siyang kumatok ng tatlong beses at pumasok. Ni hindi niya na hinintay si Jongin na patuluyin siya. </p><p>“You came.” bati ni Prof. Eller. He stopped whatever he was doing.</p><p>Nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa tapat ng lamesa ni Jongin. Pakiramdam niya biglang uminit ang paligid kahit na bukas naman ang aircon. Naalala kasi niya lahat ng ginagawa nila sa lamesa na yan.</p><p>At umaasa si Kyungsoo na merong part two. Joke not joke. </p><p>Kinuha niya mula sa bulsa ang kapirasong papel na inabot sa kanya ni Jongin at pinakita ito sa kanya, “Pumunta ako dito for this.”</p><p>“Ano yan?” nang aasar na tanong ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Your offer.”</p><p>“Offer? Parang wala naman akong maalalang offer?” </p><p>Medyo naiinis na si Kyungsoo dahil parang tanga naman itong si Prof. Eller pero patience, kailangan niyang makuha ang gusto niya.</p><p>Nagbuntong hininga muna siya bago sumagot, “Stressed na ako dahil sa thesis. I need you.”</p><p>“You need me for what exactly?”</p><p>Kyungsoo, patience, “I need you to……”</p><p>“You need me to?”</p><p>Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit parang naiiyak na siya. Yung tapang at excitement niya habang papunta kay Jongin nawala.</p><p>“Prof. Eller, pagod at stress na ako. Just please, isa lang. I need you.”</p><p>Yun lang naman ang gustong marinig ni Jongin kaya he will fulfill what he promised to him.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Hinayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo na dalhin siya ni Prof. Eller sa kung saan. Honestly, puro Prof. Eller na lang ang nasa isip ni Kyungsoo at nag iinit na ang pakiramdam niya kahit na hawak lang naman ni Jongin ang kamay niya. </p><p>Tumigil sila sa tapat ng isang pinto. Madilim na at hindi suot ni Kyungsoo ang salamin niya kaya hindi niya alam kung nasaan sila.</p><p>“Nasaan tayo?” </p><p>Kinuha ni Jongin ang susi mula sa bulsa at binuksan ang pintuan sa harap nila, “Lab.”</p><p>“Lab? Anong lab?”</p><p>“Speech lab.” the door unlocked kaya hinawakan ulit ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at sabay na silang pumasok sa loob.</p><p>Hindi makita ni Kyungsoo ang paligid; madilim at di niya pa suot ang salamin kaya mahigpit ang kapit niya kay Prof. Eller. Nakasunod na lang siya, bahala na kung saan siya dadalhin. </p><p>Si Jongin dire - diretsong pumasok sa loob ng speech lab, ni hindi na nga niya binuksan ang ilaw. Huminto lang sila sa paglalakad ng makarating sila sa pinaka dulong bahagi ng lab, yung parte na hindi tanaw sa pintuan at bintana.</p><p>“Dito tayo.” bulong ni Prof. Eller. Tumingin tingin lang si Kyungsoo sa paligid pero wala siyang makita. Nakapasok naman na siya sa speech lab but it was more than a year ago.</p><p>Nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo ng maramdaman niyang hinubad ni Jongin ang suot na backpack. Nag flinch ang binata kaya napatawa si Prof. Eller bago dahan dahang nilapag ang bag sa lamesa.</p><p>“Anong gusto mong gawin, Kyungsoo?” </p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Ako? Anong gagawin mo sakin?”</p><p>“Gusto kita.” Kyungsoo paused. </p><p>Medyo nakaka adjust na ang mata niya sa paligid kaya naaninag na niya si Prof. Eller na kita pa din ang kagwapuhan kahit sobrang dilim. Humakbang si Kyungsoo papalapit sa kanya. Tumingkayad siya para maabot ang tenga niya at kasabay nito, he began palming Prof. Eller through his black slacks. </p><p>“I want you. Inside me.”</p><p>“Do whatever you want, Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“At ito din gusto ko.” sabay turo sa unti unti ng nabubuhay na tite ni Jongin.</p><p>“Kung yan ang makakatanggal sa stress mo, it’s all yours.”</p><p>Without second thoughts, lumuhod si Kyungsoo sa harap ni Prof. Eller na nagulat sa ginawa niya. Tinanggal ng binata ang sinturon nito and unbuttoned his pants at binaba ito.</p><p>Hindi na nagtaka si Kyungsoo that Jongin is already hard. Gustong gusto pa niya kasi atleast he knows kung bakit tinigisan na ang professor.</p><p>‘Fuck.” sambit ni Jongin. </p><p>Sinimulang dilaan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tite through his briefs. Parang batang kumakain ng ice cream ang binata.</p><p>“Ang galing mo talaga, Kyungsoo.” Prof. Eller closed his eyes, ninanamnam ang ginagawa ng binata sa kanya.</p><p>Tumigil si Kyungsoo at tiningnan si Jongin na para ang maamong tuta, “Prof. Eller, can I?” </p><p>“Do whatever you want, baby.” yun lang naman ang kailangan ni Kyungsoo bago niya tuluyang hinubad ang briefs ni Jongin.</p><p>“I missed this.” binalot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay sa galit na alaga ni Prof. Eller at hinalikan ang ulo nito. Fuck, namiss niya ito. </p><p>“Namiss mo tite ko?”</p><p>“Oo. The best tite I ever had.” Kyungsoo began sucking on Prof. Eller’s dick. Sarap na sarap na naman siya. Hindi niya na maalala kung kailan yung huling beses na natikman niya.</p><p>“Tangina, sabik na sabik ka ba sa tite ko?” tumango lang ang binata.</p><p>Tapos sinubo ni Kyungsoo ng buo ang alaga ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Hngggg.” ramdam ni Jongin ang mainit na bibig ni Kyungsoo sa tite niya. Pakiramdam niya his dick is at home dahil parang sanay na ito sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Napa ngiti ang binata matapos marinig ang mahinang pag ungol ni Prof. Eller. Nagsimula siyang gumalaw, labas pasok ang tite ni Jongin sa bibig niya. </p><p>Tapos sinabayan na din ni Prof. Eller ang paggalaw kaya tumatama na sa lalamunan ang ulo ng tite nito. Naduduwal na si Kyungsoo pero pinigilan niya, para bang nasanay na din siya from the last time he gave Jongin a blowjob.</p><p>Nang maramdaman ni Prof. Eller na malapit na siyang labasan, hinawakan niya ang ulo ni Kyungsoo and fucked his mouth na parang walang bukas. Hindi naman na naka angal ang binata dahil shit, he likes it too.</p><p>“I’m close.” Prof. Eller warned. Patuloy lang ang malakas na pagbayo sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Kita niya na naiiyak na ang binata pero hindi na niya pinansin.</p><p>“Malapit na ako, baby.” at pagkatapos ng ilang strokes, pinutok ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang tamod sa loob ng bibig ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Sasabihan palang sana ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na lunukin ang tamod niya pero naunahan na agad siya nito. </p><p>“Needy ka talaga ha?”</p><p>Ngumiti ng nakakaloko si Kyungsoo bago sumagot, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Hubad.” eto na naman, bumalik na yung malalim at nakakatakot na boses ni Jongin. </p><p>Agad na sumunod si Kyungsoo kaya dali dali niyang hinubad ang lahat ng suot niya. Wala na siyang iniwan pa na kahit ano.</p><p>“Beautiful and sexy as always.” komento ni Jongin. </p><p>Nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo ng bigla siyang hinarap at sinandal sa pader. </p><p>“I-prepare muna kita.” bulong ni Jongin bago pinasok ang tatlong daliri niya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo to suck on it. Inamoy amoy pa niya sa leeg ang binata kaya si Kyungsoo, halos mawalan na ng lakas para suportahan ang sarili dahil sa ginagawa ng professor.</p><p>Nang kontento na, tinanggal ni Prof. Eller ang daliri sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Pinatong ni Jongin ang isa niyang hita sa katabi nilang lamesa para mas madali niyang mahanda ang butas nito.</p><p>“Medyo masakit ito pero nakaya mo naman noong una.” dahan dahang pinasok ni Jongin ang isang daliri sa butas ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Ahhhhh.” medyo matagal na din ata talaga ang huling beses na may pumasok sa kanya kaya medyo masakit pero agad namang nawala.</p><p>Nagsimulang gumalaw si Prof. Eller. Tapos dinagdagan niya pa ulit ng isa pang daliri.</p><p>“Hngggg.” hinalik halikan siya ni Jongin sa leeg at likod para ma distract si Kyungsoo sa sakit.</p><p>Marahan lang ang paglabas pasok ng kanyang daliri samantalang si Kyungsoo na hindi na sanay, ramdam niya ang pagstretch ng kanyang butas.</p><p>Tapos pinasok na ni Jongin ang pangatlong daliri sa loob ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Ahhhh!” he threw his head back kay Jongin dahil fuck, ang sakit nun!</p><p>“Sorry pero kailangan mo yan.” bulong ni Prof. Eller. Hinayaan niya munang mag adjust si Kyungsoo. </p><p>“Move.” bulong ni Kyungsoo kaya dahan dahang naglabas pasok ang tatlong daliri ni Prof. Eller sa kanyang bukas. Yung sakit na naramdaman niya, wala pa yun kapag tite na ni Jongin ng pumasok sa kanya.</p><p>Nang sigurado na si Prof. Eller that Kyungsoo is prepared, nilabas niya na ang kanyang daliri. Inayos niya ang binata, binaba niya ang hita nito mula sa lamesa. Naka hawak siya sa bewang ni Kyungsoo bago tuluyang pumasok.</p><p>“May 20 minutes pa bago magsara ang campus” bulong ni Jongin habang unti unti na niyang pinapasok ang kanyang burat kay Kyungsoo, “Tapusin natin to in five minutes.”</p><p>“Ye- yes, sir.” </p><p>Nilabas ni Prof. Eller ang kanyang alaga bago bigla itong pinasok ng mabilis kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Ahhhh!” halos tumirik na ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin pero masarap and he likes it. Para bang na relax na agad siya kahit wala pa.</p><p>Mabilis at malakas na pagbayo ang ginawa ni Prof. Eller kay Kyungsoo. Naka suporta na lang ang binata sa pader dahil halos manghina na ang hita niya sa ginagawa ni Jongin sa kanya.</p><p>“Ang sikip mo pa din.” binigyan niya ng isang palo ang pwet ni Kyungsoo. Paborito pa rin ni Prof. Eller ang malaki at matambok na pwet ng binata. </p><p>Puro ungol lang ni Kyungsoo ang naririnig sa loob ng speech lab. Buti na lang din na dito siya dinala ni Prof. Eller dahil sa pagkakatanda niya ay sound proof ito kaya sigurado siyang walang makakarinig sa kanila mula sa labas.</p><p>Nagpalit na din sila ng position. Pinatuwad ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa lamesa bago niya ulit tinira ang binata. </p><p>“Ahhhh!” isang malakas na pagsigaw ang nanggaling si Kyungsoo. Prof. Eller is pretty sure na nahanap niya na ang prostate nito kaya sunod sunod na pagbayo ang ginawa niya doon.</p><p>“Si---sir.”</p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p>“Mala-malapit na ako.”</p><p>“Ako din.” hinawakan ni Jongin ang tite ni Kyungsoo at sinimulan itong hagurin ng mabilis, kasabay ng pagbayo niya sa butas nito, “Sabay tayo.”</p><p>Mas binilisan at nilakasan pa ni Jongin ang pagfuck kay Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang paki kung halos masubsob ang binata sa lamesa, ang importante ay sabay silang labasan.</p><p>Ilang segundo ang lumipas at nilabasan na si Kyungsoo. Lahat ng tamod niya nasa kamay ni Prof. Eller. Ilang thrust pa ang binigay ni Jongin bago siya tuluyang labasan sa loob ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Sinigurado ni Prof. Eller na nailabas na niya lahat bago niya nilabas ang kanyang tite sa butas ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>Agad niyang kinuha ang tissue pack na tinago niya sa bulsa ng kanyang slacks at nilinis ang binata pati na rin ang kamay niya na puno ng tamod.</p><p>Napa upo na lang sa sahig si Kyungsoo. Ang bilis lang ng nangyari sa kanila pero nanghina na agad siya. Ang hina na ng resistensya niya. </p><p>Nag squat si Jongin para magka lebel sila ni Kyungsoo, “Napagod ka ba lalo” sinimulan niyang pahiran ang noo nito dahil pawis na pawis ang binata.</p><p>“Pagod pero masayang pagod.” sagot niya.</p><p>“Sana nakatulong.”</p><p>Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya yung tissue na pinang pupunas sa kanya at siya na ang nagpatuloy, “Oo naman, sir. Nakatulong talaga.”</p><p>Kinuha naman ni Jongin ang t-shirt na kaninang suot ng binata at sinuot ito sa kanya, “That’s good. Abangan ko na lang ang draft mo sa susunod na consultation natin.”</p><p>***<br/>Sabado. </p><p>Nagkayayaan ang mag bestfriend na magpunta ng mall para daw mag celebrate dahil na survive nila ang midterms week. Ayaw sanang lumabas ni Kyungsoo dahil napagod siya sa ginawa niya kahapon pero hindi niya matanggihan ang kaibigan.</p><p>Kaya eto sila ngayon, naglalakad papunta sa sinehan para manood ng kahot anong pelikula na maabutan nila. </p><p>“Teka bili muna tayo ng Quickly.” aya ni Baekhyun. </p><p>Wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo kaya sumunod na lang siya sa kaibigan.</p><p>Nahanap naman din nila agad ang Quickly stall kaso kapansin pansin ang dalawang matangkad na lalaking umoorder ngayon. Ayaw sanag mag assume ni Kyungsoo pero ng marinig niya ang mga boses, sigurado siya na tama ang hula niya.</p><p>“Prof. Eller? Prof. Oh?” tawag ni Baekhyun. </p><p>Lumingon naman ang dalaw and confirmed na sina Jongin at Sehun nga yun. </p><p>Parang nakakita ng multo si Kyungsoo dahil hindi naman niya ineexpect na mkakikita niya si Prof. Eller ngayon. Lalo na na may nangyari sa kanilang dalawa just last night.</p><p>“Mr. Byun, Mr. Do.” bati ni Jongin. Casual lang, yung typical na Prof. Eller kapag nasa campus. </p><p>“Good afternoon, sir.” bati ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti na lang siya kahit na gusto na niyang umalis at lumayo kay Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Ano pong ginagawa niyo dito?” tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Quickie.” mabilis na sagot ni Prof. Eller. Bigla namang naubo si Kyungsoo out of nowhere kaya bumili si Jongin ng tubig mula sa Quickly stall at inabot sa binata.</p><p>“Eto oh.” </p><p>Pero tumanggi si Kyungsoo na tuloy pa din sa pag ubo.</p><p>“Kunin mo na para mawala na yang ubo mo.” dagdag ni Jongin.</p><p>“Thank you, Prof. Eller.” si Baekhyun na ang kumuha ng bottled water at nag abot sa kaibigan.</p><p>“Tangina mo Jongin anong quickie?” medyo binatukan pa ni Sehun ang kaibigan.</p><p>“Quickie? Anong pinagsasabi mo?”</p><p>“Tanga ka ba? Sabi mo quickie?”</p><p>“Ay ganun ba? Hindi ko napansin sorry.” umirap na lang si Sehun sa kaibigan. May nararamdaman siyang kakaiba pero ayaw naman niyang mag assume.</p><p>“Mr. Do, ayos ka na ba?” tanong ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo. Tumigil na siya sa pag ubo at halos lampas na sa kalahati ang natirang laman ng bote.</p><p>“Yes, Prof. Oh. Ayos na po.”</p><p>“Mali pala ako ng sabi. Quickly pala dapat hindi quickie.” paliwanag ni Prof. Eller</p><p>Kyungsoo can feel na unti unting namumula ang pisngi niya buti na lang na nasamid siya kaya pwede niyang gamiting excuse yun.<br/>“Ahhhh.” ngumiti na lang si Baekhyun, “Ikaw talaga Prof. Eller mapagbiro ka po pala.”</p><p>“Oo minsan lang naman. Kakatapos ko lang din kasi magcheck ng midterm exams at puyat.”</p><p>Natapos na din ihanda ang order ng dalawa kaya nagpaalam na magkaibigan kina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun.</p><p>Pero nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo ng maramdaman niyang may pumisil bigla sa pwet niya. Pagtalikod niya para tingnan kung sino, nakita niya na lang si Prof. Eller na naglalakad na ng palayo.</p><p>“Kainis.” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.</p><p>“Sinong nakakainis?” tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Si Pr---” tumigil si Kyungsoo. Wait mali, hindi dapat malaman ng kaibigan niya.</p><p>“Sino?”</p><p>“Wala yun.”</p><p>Magtatanong pa sana ulit si Baekhyun pero buti na lang tapos ng ihanda ang order niya kaya umalis na silang dalawa at dumiretso sa sinehan.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Kinagabihan, pag uwi ni Kyungsoo galing sa gala nila ni Baekhyun, bigla niya lang naisipin na buksan ang kanyang email.</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero parang may kailangan siyang tingnan at basahin na email.</p><p>Nagulat si Kyungsoo ng makita ang isang bagong email mula kay Prof. Eller na may subject na SPECIAL.</p><p>“Ha? Ano to?” tanong niya. Napa isip tuloy siya bigla kung may pinasa ba siya para sa thesis o may nakalimutan siyang ibigay kay Jongin. Pero wala naman.</p><p>Kaya ayun, binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang email. Wala namang kahit anong message kung di isang audio file lang na naka-attach.</p><p>“Audio file? Para saan to?” inisip niyang maigi kung kailangan niya ba itong file na ito para sa thesis niya pero wala naman silang napag usapan ni Prof. Eller na kahit ano.</p><p>With his curious mind, pinakinggan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang audio file. Kinabit niya pa yung earphones niya para mas marinig niya.</p><p>Pero parang nabuhusan siya ng malamig na tubog ng marinig niya ang sarili siyang mga ungol at pagtama ng kung ano.</p><p>“Teka….” Kyungsoo paused the audio file ng ma realize niya kung saan yun nanggaling. Hindi na niya tinapos pakinggan ang audio file dahil parang nanghihina siya.</p><p>Kaya sinagot na lang niya ang email ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>Kyungsoo Do: Prof. Eller, ano ito?</p><p>Prof. Jongin Eller Kim: Audio file nung nag sex tayo sa speech lab.</p><p>Kyungsoo Do: Ahhh kaya doon mo ba napili? Para marecord mo to?</p><p>Prof. Jongin Eller Kim: 😉</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>The following week, thesis consultation na lang ang pinaghahandaan ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>Nasa library na siya ngayon, waiting for his turn na matapos si Jongdae na ngayon ay nasa loob pa ng consultation room. Binabasa na lang niya ng paulit ulit ang mga kailangan niyang i present kay Prof. Eller.</p><p>Ilang minuto ang lumipas, tinawag na siya ni Jongdae kaya pumasok na siya sa loob.</p><p>Nakita ni Kyungsoo si Prof. Eller na nakatutok sa kanyang laptop na para bang may binabasa. Tumayo lang siya sa may pintuan, waiting for Jongin’s signal na paupuin siya sa katabi nitong upuan.</p><p>“Anong ginagawa mo dyan, Mr. Do?”</p><p>“Waiting for your permission for me to take my seat.”</p><p>Tiningnan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at tinaasan pa ng isang kilay, “What are you doing there? Take your seat and start your presentation. Let’s not waste each other’s time.”</p><p>Biglang kinabahan si Kyungsoo dahil ngayon lang ata siya naka encounter ng masungit na Prof. Eller. Wala na siyang choice kung di sundin ang inutos nito.</p><p>Umupo siya sa tabing bakanteng upuan at binuksan ang powerpoint presentation na hinanda niya.</p><p>Yes kaya niya ito, para sa laude, para sa best thesis award.</p><p>Nang mapansin ni Prof. Eller na handa na si Kyungsoo, inalis na niya ang tingin sa kanyang laptop and focused on the powerpoint presentation na hinanda ng estudyante.</p><p>Nagsimula ng magpresent si Kyungsoo. </p><p>Kung kanina confident siya sa gagawin niya, ngayon parang nawala lahat. Para bang bigla niyang nakalimutan kung tungkol saan ang research niya, kung sino yung mga authors ng mga argumento niya at paano niya makukuha ang data na kailangan to prove his claim. </p><p>Paano ba naman kasi, magkasalubong ang kilay ni Jongin, nakasimangot at halos hindi na maipinta ang mukha sa itsura. Hindi kasi sanay si Kyungsoo sa ganitong Prof. Jongin Eller Kim. Ibang iba sa usual na masiyahin at strict na vibe nito. </p><p>After his presentation, he is already expecting na mapagagalitan siya ni Prof. Eller. After all, alam naman niyang hindi niya best ang pinakita niya during the presentation.</p><p>Pero nagulat si Kyungsoo ng marinig niyang humingi ng pasensya si Prof. Eller.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. Wala lang ako sa mood ngayon. Something came up earlier.”</p><p>“Ahhh.”</p><p>“Pero I listened to your presentation and I can say that you are on the right track. Hindi malayong ma nominate ka for the best thesis award.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Jongin half smiled at tiningnan si Kyungsoo, “You may now leave.” tapos balik na naman ang atensyon niya sa laptop.</p><p>Tapos na ang business ni Kyungsoo kay Prof. Eller at pwede na talaga siyang umalis. Kaso hindi magawang ligpitin ni Kyungsoo ang gamit at iwanan si Jongin ng malungkot.</p><p>Ewan niya ba, hindi talaga siya sanay sa ganitong Prof. Eller eh. Parang unang beses niyang makita ang ganitong side niya. </p><p>Lumingon lingon muna siya sa paligid, tinitingnan kung safe ba sila sa gagawin niya.</p><p>At ewan din ba kung bakit parang may urge si Kyungsoo na pagaanin ang loob ni Jongin kahit hindi naman na kailangan. </p><p>“Sir? Pwede po bang magtanong?” </p><p>“Ano yun?” hindi inalis ni Jongin ang tingin sa kanyang laptop. Pansin din ni Kyungsoo na mas lalong sumeryoso ang itsura nito. </p><p>Natatakot siya sa gagawin pero bahala na, gusto niya lang ibalik ang favor kay Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Can I---”</p><p>“Can you leave? Oo diba nasabi ko na kanina?”</p><p>“Hindi po yun ang ibig ko sabihin.”</p><p>“Ano?” naka focus pa din si Prof. Eller sa laptop niya. Ito namang si Kyungsoo parang lalabas na sa dibdib ang puso niya dahil sa kaba.</p><p>“Pwede bang pasayahin ka?”</p><p>“Anong ibig mong sabihin?” tinigil na din ni Jongin ang ginagawa at tumingin sa binata.</p><p>Mas lalong nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang upuan kay Prof. Eller. Dahan dahan niyang  nilagay ang kamay sa ibabaw ng pantalon ni Jongin.</p><p>“Can I make you happy?” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas ang alaga ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>Putangina.</p><p>“Kyungsoo.” </p><p>“Please, sir?” parang maamong tuta na nangungusap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.</p><p>Cute isip isip ni Prof. Eller pero shet, yung kamay nga pala ni Kyungsoo hinihimas himas ang unti unti ng nabubuhay niyang alaga. </p><p>“Kyungsoo…” inalis niya ang kamay ng binata “Huwag dito.”</p><p>“Pero sir, ayaw mo ba yung thrill?” makulit si Kyungsoo kaya binalik niya ang kamay kung nasaan ito kanina, “Ayaw niyo po ba yung excitement kapag dito natin gagawin?”</p><p>Tangina, parang bumaligtad bigla ang sitwasyon nila.</p><p>“Mr. Do.” mas stern ang tono ng boses ni Prof. Eller. </p><p>Gusto naman niyang gawin eh, pero talaga bang dapat sa library pa? Paano kung mahuli sila? Paano kung may CCTV pala na mahagip sila?</p><p>“Please, sir? Promise ko na gagalingan ko.” mas lumapit pa si Kyungsoo kay Prof. Eller, “At sisiguraduhin ko magiging masaya ka pagkatapos nito.”</p><p>Huminga muna ng malalim si Jongin. Tangina naman, ang hirap tanggihan ni Kyungsoo pero bahala na nga.</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Kyungsoo smiles. Deep inside, he is celebrating dahil gumana ang plano niya kaya naman determinado siya to do well. SIyempre, hindi niya hahayaan na hindi ma satisfy si Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” bulong ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>Sinimulan niya ng i unbuckle ang sinturon ni Jongin at binuksan ang zipper. Hinimas himas niya ang alaga ni Prof. Eller through his briefs. </p><p>“Tigas na tigas ka sakin ha, sir?”</p><p>Fuck. Prof. Eller’s cock twitch kaya si Kyungsoo ganadong ganado na galingan pa.</p><p>“Sir, masyado ka atang libog na libog sa akin?” dagdag niya. Dahan dahang nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang alaga ni Jongin mula sa suot na briefs. </p><p>Tayong tayo at galit na galit ang tite ni Prof. Eller. Kitang kita ni Kyungsoo ang ugat sa gilid nito. Shet, ang sarap.</p><p>“Sayo lang naman tumitigas ng ganyan ang tite ko.” sagot ni Jongin. </p><p>“Really, sir?” mas binilisan na ni Kyungsoo ang pag handjob sa alaga ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Fuck.” sinusubukan ni Jongin na huwag ma distract sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo and to avoid making unnecessary noise dahil nasa library pa sila.</p><p>Pero ang hirap! Gustong gusto na niyang umungol pero hindi pwede dahil baka marinig sila ng mga tao sa labas. Kaya mas hinigpitan na lang ni Prof. Eller ang paghawak sa mouse na gamit.</p><p>“Sir? Okay lang po ba kayo?” asar na tanong ni Kyungsoo na patuloy lang sa ginagawa.</p><p>“0-oo.”</p><p>Ngiti na lang ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo kaya naman mas binilisan niya pa ang paggalawa ng kamay sa tite ni Jongin.</p><p>“Tangina.” yun na lang ang huling nasabi ni Prof. Eller bago siya tuluyang nilabasan. Halos lahat ng tamod niya, sinalo ng kamay ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Hingal na hingal si Jongin, parang new record ata na ganito siya kabilis nilabasan. First time in his entire existence.</p><p>Kumuha si Kyungsoo tissue mula sa bulsa at pinunasan ang kamay. Umaasta pa ang binata na para bang wala siyang ginawang kalokohan. Si Jongin na ang nag ayos at nagsara ng kanyang pantalon. Naghahabol pa din ng hininga habang pinapanood niya si Kyungsoo na magpunas ng kamay.</p><p>“I hope I made your day, Prof. Eller.” sabi ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo na siya at kinuha ang kanyang backpack at sinuot.</p><p>“I did. Salamat sayo.” sagot ni Jongin, pinahiran niya ang noo na pawis na pawis. Ang lamig lamig sa loob pero grabe ang pawis niya.</p><p>“Salamat for the meaningful consultation, sir. Aalis na po ako.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p>Umalis na si Kyungsoo ng may ngiti sa labi. Tumingin tingin siya paligid at mukhang successful naman sila sa ginawa nila. Agad agad siyang pumunta sa pinaka malapit na CR para maghugas ng kamay.</p><p>Nag-huhum pa si Kyungsoo habang sinasabon ang kamay, inaalala kung paano niya binigyan ng handjob si Prof. Eller at kung paano ito nilabasan because of his hand.</p><p>“Ang galing mo talaga, Kyungsoo.” bulong niya sa sarili. </p><p>Sumilip si Jongin sa CR at tama nga ang hinala niya, nandoon si Kyungsoo. Dahan dahan siyang pumasok at nilapitan ang binata.</p><p>Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nandoon si Prof. Eller, not until nakaramdam siya ng mga kamay na pumipisil sa kanyang pwet.</p><p>“Hi.” bulong ni Jongin sa tenga ng binata and Kyungsoo swears na nakaramdam siya ng chills sa kanyang buong katawan.</p><p>“Si-sir.”</p><p>“Unfair naman ata na ako lang nasarapan. Dapat ikaw din.” hinihimas himas pa rin ni Jongin ang pwet niya, “Ang laki laki talaga ng pwet mo Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Alam ko, sir.” nakatapos din si Kyungsoo sa paghugas ng kamay pero si Jongin, nakadikit pa din sa kanya.</p><p>Nagulat na lang ang binata ng bigla siyang hilahin papasok sa pinaka dulong cubicle. Ni lock ni Prof. Eller ang pintuan bago siya hinarap sa pader.</p><p>“Can I return the favor to you?” tanong ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>Siyempre si Kyungsoo, hindi tatanggi yan. Kay Prof. Jongin Eller Kim pa ba?”</p><p>“Please, sir.”</p><p>Sinimulang amuyin ni Jongin ang leeg ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam pero sa tuwing mag sesex sila, paborito niya ang parte na yun. </p><p>Parang nadala na lang si Kyungsoo sa langit. Wala pa ngang halos ginagawa si Jongin sa kanya pero unti unti ng nabubuhay ang alaga niya. He is good like that.</p><p>“Hmmmmm.”</p><p>“Wag kang maingay, Kyungsoo. Baka may pumasok.” Jongin reminded kaya Kyungsoo bit his lip instead para pigilan ang umungol. </p><p>Dahan dahang tinanggal ni Prof. Eller ang pagkaka butones ng pantalon ni Kyungsoo sabay hila pababa kasama ng kanyang underwear. Hinimas himas ni Jongin ang pwet ni Kyungsoo, makinis pa din just how he likes it.</p><p>“I missed you.” bulong ni Jongin. Pinaglalaruan niya pa nga ang pwet ni Kyungsoo, akala mo bata lang. </p><p>“Sinong namiss mo?”</p><p>“Hindi sino pero ano. Yung pwet mo.”</p><p>“Ha?”</p><p>“Tambok kasi ng pwet mo eh.” mahinang pinalo ni Jongin ang pwet ng binata.</p><p>Then Prof. Eller took out his lube na nakalagay sa pantalon niya. Binuksan niya ang pakete at nilagyan ang kanyang daliri evenly. Kahit na gusto na niyang pasukin si Kyungsoo, alam niyang kailangan niya munang ihanda ang binata.</p><p>“Be quiet.” utos ni Prof. Eller habang unti unting pinasok ang isang daliri sa kanyang butas.</p><p>“Hnggggg.” mahinang ungol ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>“Sabi ko quiet.” dahan dahang ginalaw ni Jongin ang kanyang daliri sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Tapos dinagdagan niya pa ulit ng isa.</p><p>Mabilis na nakapag adjust si Kyungsoo. Ang tagal na ng huling beses nilang ginawa ito pero familiar pa din ang katawan niya kay Prof. Eller.</p><p>Mabagal lang ang paggalaw ni Jongin. Hinahayaan niya lang na namnamin ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang dalawang daliri sa loob. Kontento na siya sa mga impit na ungol ng binata.</p><p>Nagdagdag pa ulit si Prof. Eller ng isa pang daliri. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pag stretch ng kanyang butas. Napa sandal na lang siya sa pader para suportahan ang sarili. Buti na lang din na hawak siya ni Jongin sa kanyang hips.</p><p>“Ang sikip.”</p><p>“Hmmmmmm.”</p><p>Dahan dahang naglabas pasok ang tatlong daliri ni Prof. Eller. Ang bawat pag galaw ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo. Tahimik niya na lang na iniipit yung mga ungol na gustong kumawala sa bibig niya. Kung ang utos ni Prof. Eller ay tumahimik siya, then susundin niya.</p><p>Nang satisfied na si Jongin, nilabas na niya ang kanyang daliri. He unzipped his pants at nilabas ang tigas na tigas na naman niyang alaga. Inabot niya ulit ang lube at naglagay ng tamang dami sa kamay. Binalot niya ang kanyang tite nito, making sure na pantay ang pagkakalagay.</p><p>Si Kyungsoo, pinanood na lang ang ginawa ni Prof. Eller. Fuck, miss na miss na din niya ang tite ni Prof. Eller. </p><p>“Like what you are seeing?” tanong ni Jongin ng mapansin si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Hindi ganoong maliwanag kung nasaan sila pero kitang kita ni Prof. Eller na halos maglaway na si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Bilisan na natin.” hinarap ulit ni Prof. Eller si Kyungsoo sa pader. Inayos niya ang pagkakatayo ng binata making him lean forward para mas madali niyang pasukin si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Be quiet, Kyungsoo.” bulong ulit ni Jongin bago dahan dahang pinasok ang kanyang matigas na tite sa butas ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Napa pikit na lang ang binata at pigil na pigil sa pag ungol. </p><p>Fuck, namiss niya ito. Namiss niya ang tite ni Prof. Eller sa kanya.</p><p>Nilabas ni Jongin ang kanyang alaga. Sakto din na may dalawang estudyanteng pumasok sa loob ng comfort room. </p><p>Parang nawala sa langit si Kyungsoo dahil shet, baka makita silang dalawa?</p><p>Pero mabilis makaramdam si Prof. Eller. Sumenyas siya na tumahimik ng aakmang magsasalita si Kyungsoo. </p><p>“Be quiet.” Jongin mouthed. Buti na lang naintindihan ni Kyungsoo kaya tumango siya bilang sagot.</p><p>Hindi ineexpect ni Kyungsoo na papaharapin ulit siya ni Prof. Eller sa pader at biglang pinasok ang kanyang tite sa butas niya.</p><p>Fuck! Isip isip ni Kyungsoo. Napa pikit na lang siya dahil nagulat siya sa ginawa ni Jongin at siyempre hindi siya pwedeng mag ingay.</p><p>Hinihiling na lang niya na sana lumabas na lang agad ang dalawang estudyante at matapos na sila. </p><p>Nilabas ulit ni Jongin ang kanyang alaga at pinasok ulit to in one go.</p><p>Gustong gusto ng sumigaw ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya magawa. Napa kapit na lang din siya sa braso ni Prof. Eller na sumusuporta sa kanya.</p><p>“Wag kang mag ingay.” bulong ni Jongin habang labas pasok na siya kay Kyungsoo. Rinig pa rin nila ang dalawang estudyante na nasa loob ng comfort room. </p><p>Prof. Eller then wrapped his hand sa alaga ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Tangina naman! </p><p>“Quiet lang, Mr. Do.” dahan dahan niyang hinagod ang tite ni Kyungsoo habang binabayo ang binata.</p><p>Si Kyungsoo nagmumura na lang mentally dahil hindi na niya alam kung paano pa magpigil. Tangina talaga ni Prof. Eller. </p><p>“Dito muna tayo tinatamad pa akong lumabas.” aya ng estudyante sa kasama.</p><p>“Sige. Tinatamad pa rin akong gumawa ulit.”</p><p>Tangina tangina tangina please lumabas muna kayo gusto sanang isigaw ni Kyungsoo pero hindi pwede.</p><p>Si Prof. Eller naman tuwang tuwa dahil pansin niya kung paano pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Idagdag pa na may taong pwedeng maka huli sa kanila anytime.</p><p>“Let’s make this quick.” bulong ni Jongin para marinig ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Dahan dahan niyang binayo si Kyungsoo habang ang isang kamay niya hinahagod ang tite ng binata. Ramdam naman ni Prof. Eller na malapit na siyang labasan.</p><p>Nag uusap lang ang dalawang estudyante, ni hindi na nga nila alam kung malapit ba o malayo sila sa kanila. </p><p>Ang kailangan lang nila mairaos ang mga sarili na kanina pa hinahanap ang isa’t isa.</p><p>Medyo napa groan si Prof. Eller buti na lang at hindi ganoon kalakas para marinig ng dalawa sa labas ng cubicle. </p><p>Sinimulan niyang halikan si Kyungsoo para makasiguradong walang ungol mula sa kanila ang maririnig ng dalawa sa labas. </p><p>Sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo sa bawat pagbayo ni Jongin sa kanya. Unti unti na din niyang nararamdaman ang namumuong init sa loob niya.</p><p>“Si-sir….” tawag ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Just come. Malapit na din ako.”</p><p>At pagkatapos ng limang madiin na pagbayo ay nilabasan na si Jongin sa loob ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Sumunod din naman agad ang binata. Sinalo ng kamay ni Prof. Eller ang mga lumabas na tamod mula kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>Sakto din na pagkatapos nilang labasan, umalis na din ang dalawang estudyante. Naka hinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo dahil hindi sila nahuli. </p><p>Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang likod at nagulat siya ng makitang puno ng kanyang tamod ang kamay ni Prof. Eller, “I--I’m sorry, sir.” </p><p>“Linisin mo.” </p><p>“Po?” </p><p>“Sabi ko linisin mo.” nilagay ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay sa harap ni Kyungsoo habang hinihintay kung ano ang gagawin ng binata.</p><p>Alam naman niya ang dapat gawin. Sino ba naman siya para hindi sundin ang utos ni Prof. Eller?</p><p>Nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang bibig at nilinis ang kamay niya. Sinigurado niya na walang siyang maiiwan na kahit na anong bakas ng tamod.</p><p>“Very good. Ikaw naman lilinisin ko. Tuwad.” tumalikod ulit si Kyungsoo at sinunod ang inutos sa kanya. Nilinis naman ni Jongin ang kalat na ginawa niya sa binata. </p><p>Nang naka bihis na ulit sila, sabay silang lumabas ng cubicle matapos masigurado na walang tao sa labas. </p><p>Napapa iling na lang si Kyungsoo dahil ang sakit ng pwet niya. Ang tagal na din kasi ng huling beses at hindi na din siya sanay.</p><p>“I hope I returned the favor well.” </p><p>Nahihiya si Kyungsoo, hindi alam kung ano ang isasagot kaya tumango na lang siya ng dalawang beses.</p><p>“I’m hoping to see you in your thesis defense. See you around, Mr. Do.”</p><p>“See you too, Prof. Eller.”</p><p>Pagkatapos, lumabas silang dalawa mula sa CR na para bang walang nangyari. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ilang linggo ang dumaan at nalalapit na ang finals week, pati na rin ang thesis defense week ng mga graduating students.</p><p>Si Kyungsoo, maagang natapos sa mga final requirements ng kanyang ibang classes at thesis na lang talaga ang huli niyang pinaghahandaan.</p><p>May tatlong araw pa siya bago ang scheduled defense kaya nagkulong lang siya sa kanyang dorm, nag papractice kung paano i present ang kanyang research sa panel. Siyempre, aim niya talaga na makuha ang best thesis award. </p><p>Thesis Defense Day - D-3</p><p>Gabi na ng matapos si Kyungsoo na mag practice ng kanyang presentation. Ilang araw na din niya itong ginagawa. Halos saulado na nga niya ang sasabihin pero hindi talaga mawala sa kanya ang kaba.</p><p>Naka higa na siya sa kanyang kama, nagscroll lang sa kanyang socmed accounts. Hindi pa din siya antok dahil uminom siya ng kape nung dinner time.</p><p>Nag ikot ikot siya sa paligid ng kanyang kwarto para tingnan kung may pwede siyang ayusing gamit nang makita niya ang isang kahon.</p><p>“Huh?” kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kahon mula sa ilalim ng kanyang study table, “Ano to?”</p><p>Binuksan niya ito at nagulat sa nakita, “Oo nga pala.” natatawa si Kyungsoo ng makita sa loob ang mga adult toys niya. Dahil sa sobrang busy, hindi na niya naalala ang mga yun.</p><p>Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang paborito niya, the pink dildo na binili niya from an online shop years ago. Hindi niya alam pero among others, ito talaga yung go to toy niya kapag sobrang pagod na siya and when he just needs it.</p><p>At ngayon, mukhang kailangan niya ulit gamitin ang laruan niya.</p><p>Pumunta siya sa banyo. Luckily, may bagong lube pa na nakatago sa drawer niya. Pero bago siya magsimula, naka isip ng isang ideya si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone at binuksan ang voice recording app. Pinatong niya ito sa safe spot at pinindot ang record button.</p><p>Nilagyan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang daliri ng lube. Tapos tumuwad siya sa may sink for easy access. Dahan dahan niyang pinasok ang isang daliri sa kanyang butas.</p><p>“Hmmmmmm.” he let out a soft moan. Nagsimula siyang gumalaw slowly, tapos dinagdagan pa niya ulit ng isang daliri.</p><p>“Hnggggg.” he can feel his inside stretch pero iba pa rin kapag daliri ni Prof. Eller ang nasa butas niya.</p><p>“Feels so good. Pero mas masarap ang daliri mo Prof. Eller.” Naglabas pasok ang dalawang daliri sa kanyang butas pero kahit anong gawin ni Kyungsoo hindi talaga kasing sarap ng kay Jongin.</p><p>Dinagdagan niya pa ulit ng isang daliri making it three inside him.</p><p>“Ahhhhhh.” ungol ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>Yung tatlong daliri niya parang dalawang daliri pa lang kapag kay Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Ang sarap. Prof. Eller, I want you.” gumalaw na ulit si Kyungsoo, una mabagal lang pero unti unting bumilis. </p><p>Napa pikit na lang si Kyungsoo, na miss niya ang ganitong pakiramdam. At habang ginagawa niya yun, hindi niya maiwasan na isipin si Prof. Eller at ang kanilang mga quickie.</p><p>“Prof. Eller….” tawag ni Kyungsoo na para bang lalabas si Jongin anytime. Patuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa pero tinigil niya din dahil naghahanap pa siya.</p><p>He wants more.</p><p>Inabot niya ang kanyang pink dildo at lube. </p><p>“Prof. Eller….. Bakit wala ka dito?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang pinapahiran ng lube ang kanyang laruan, “Dapat tite mo ang papasok sakin pero toy ko lang ang pwede. Gusto ko ikaw.”</p><p>Tumuwad na ulit si Kyungsoo kaya mas lumapit siya sa cellphone na nagrerecord. Binuka niya ang kanyang pwet gamit ang isang kamay habang yung isa nakahawak sa kanyang laruan.</p><p>Tinapat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang dildo sa kanyang butas at dahan dahan itong pinasok.</p><p>“Hngggg.” naalala ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ito yung paborito niyang gamitin sa lahat ng toys niya.</p><p>Kalahati pa lang ang nasa loob pero ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo. He let himself adjust bago tuluyang ipasok ng buo ang laruan.</p><p>“Fuck.” he muttered. Halos maiyak siya dahil ang sarap sa pakiramdam ng may nakapasok ulit sa kanyang butas. Yung stress at kaba niya para sa thesis, nawala.</p><p>“Ang sarap…. Pero mas masarap pa din ang tite mo, Prof. Eller.” Kyungsoo moves his toy inside out. Sa una mabagal lang pero unti unti na ding bumilis. Mas malalakas na mga ungol na ang lumalabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Napasigaw siya ng matamaan na din ng laruan niya ang sweet spot niya.</p><p>“Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!” sinigurado ni Kyungsoo na matamaan ang prostate niya ng paulit ulit.</p><p>“Prof. Eller! Ahhh! Sir Jongin!” </p><p>Ramdam ng binata ang unti unting namumuong init sa kanya. He is close kaya naman mas binilisan niya pa ang pagbayo ng laruan sa butas niya.</p><p>“Sir….. I’m close…. Prof. Eller….” akala naman ni Kyungsoo sasagutin siya ni Jongin. </p><p>Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo.</p><p>“Hngggg.” nilabasan na si Kyungsoo without even touching himself. Nagkalat ang tamod niya sa counter kung saan siya nakatuwad. Halos mapadapa na rin ang binata dahil nanghihina siya sa ginawa.</p><p>“Prof. Eller…..” Kyungsoo whispers. He rested for awhile bago dahan dahang inalis ang laruan sa kanyang butas. </p><p>“Prof. Eller sana nandito ka para makita mo ang kalat ko dahil sayo. I touched myself habang iniisip kita.”</p><p>Kyungsoo ended the voice record at nilinis ang kalat na ginawa niya.</p><p>After niyang maligo, pinakinggan niya ulit ang audio file. </p><p>“Good job, Kyungsoo.” satisfied siya sa audio file kaya naman napag desisyunan ni Kyungsoo na i send ito kay Prof. Eller.</p><p>Alas dos na ng madaling araw, binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang personal email account at inattach ang audio file. </p><p>“Sent!” </p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Morning routine na ni Prof. Eller ang buksan ang kanyang email first thing in the morning.</p><p>Naka upo siya sa sahig sa sala ng kanilang unit, umiinom ng kape habang nagbabasa ng emails na madalas ay galing sa kanyang mga estudyante.</p><p>Pero nag stand out sa lahat ng new emails sa inbox niya ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Huh?” binuksan niya ang email. Walang kahit anong message na nakalagay pero may attached audio file lang.</p><p>Binuksan yun ni Prof. Eller at nagulat siya ng marinig si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Tangina.” biglang napa suot ng earphones si Jongin dahil baka marinig ni Sehun ang file.</p><p>“Tangina naman Kyungsoo Do.” wala ng ibang masabi si Prof. Eller. Ini-imagine niya si Kyungsoo habang nilalaro ang sarili gamit ang laruan niya.</p><p>And shet, that is hot as fuck. </p><p>Kaya hindi na nagtaka si Jongin ng makita ang malaking tent sa sweatpants niya.</p><p>“Tinitigisan talaga ako sayo, Kyungsoo.”</p><p>Palabas na si Prof. Oh ng kanyang kwarto ng makita niyang tumatakbo si Jongin pabalik sa room nito.</p><p>“Jo---” hindi pa natatapos tawagin ni Sehun ang kaibigan nasaraduhan na siya ng pinto, “Anong nangyayari doon?”</p><p>Humiga si Jongin sa kanyang kama. Nilabas niya ang matigas niyang tite at sinimulang laruin ito with his hands. Iniisip niya si Kyungsoo habang pinapakinggan ang audio file at shet, sana nakita niya ito in person.</p><p>Kasabay ng pagtatapos ng voice record ay nilabasan din si Prof. Eller. Diretso siya sa CR para linisin ang kalat niya.</p><p>“Jongin, ang aga aga.” bulong niya sa sarili. Natatawa na lang siya sa ginawa niya.</p><p>Pagkatapos, nag reply siya sa email ni Kyungsoo;</p><p>Mr. Do,</p><p>1.0 para dito.</p><p> </p><p>-Prof. Eller.</p><p>***</p><p>Thesis defense day. </p><p>Maagang nagising si Kyungsoo para maghanda kahit na sa hapon pa ang schedule niya.</p><p>He prepared his attire the night before. Simple lang naman ang suot niya; white long sleeves na polo, slacks and black shoes. Inayos niya din ang buhok para mukha siyang presentable sa harap ng panel.</p><p>After lunch, nagpunta si Kyungsoo sa library para mag practice ulit. Ilang beses na siyang nag eensayo pero kabado pa rin na baka magkamali siya. </p><p>Kaso napatulala siya ng maalala ang ginawang kalokohan kay Prof. Eller sa discussion room. Isa siguro yun sa mga bagay na mamimiss niya kapag naka graduate siya.</p><p>Pero siyempre, kailangan niya munang ipasa ang thesis defense.</p><p>Sampung minuto bago ang kanyang defense, nasa labas na ng panel room si Kyungsoo, reviewing his powerpoint presentation at mga kodigo na gagamitin. Palakad lakad na lang siya sa hallway habang hinihintay na tawagin.</p><p>Ilang minuto ang lumipas, bumukas ang pinto at lumabas ang secretary ng kanilang department.</p><p>“Mr. Kyungsoo Do?” agad siyang lumapit at sumunod kay Ms. Lee papasok ng panel room.</p><p>Malamig sa loob at nakita niya agad ang panel, pati na rin si Prof. Eller. </p><p>Biglang napuno ng kaba si Kyungsoo. Habang papalapit siya sa harapan kung saan siya tatayo, mas lalong bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya.</p><p>Si Jongin naman, nakatutok lang sa binata habang naglalakad. At syempre, pansin niya agad ang matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo. Iniisip tuloy niya kung sadya ba ni Kyungsoo na hapit ang pantalon na suot o nagkataon lang talaga.</p><p>Hindi maalis ni Prof. Eller ang tingin kay Kyungsoo na nag aayos na ngayon sa harap. Ang tambok tambok ng pwet ng binata, hulmang hulma sa pantalon na suot. Gusto niyang lapitan si Kyungsoo para himasin at paluin ang pwet pero hindi pwede. Mamaya na lang siguro? O bukas?</p><p>“Good afternoon, sirs.” Kyungsoo greets. Tiningnan niya ang panel sa harap niya, si Prof. Kim, Prof. Oh at si Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Today I will be presenting my research.” simula niya. </p><p>Naging maayos naman ang presentation ni Kyungsoo. Nasagot niya din ng tama ang mga tanong na ibato tungkol sa kanyang research.</p><p>After that, umalis na din siya ng panel room at pumunta sa may field kung saan sila magkikita ni Baekhyun. Napag usapan kasi ng magkaibigan na kailangan nilang mag celebrate dahil tapos na sila.</p><p>Umupo si Kyungsoo sa isang bench. Naiinip na siyang maghintay kay Baekhyun dahil ten minutes late na ito sa oras na pinag usapan pero nanatili lang siya maghintay.</p><p>Hanggang sa twenty minutes na ang lumipas at walang Baekhyun na sumulpot. </p><p>Naradaman niyang mag vibrate ang cellphone at naka receive siya ng text message mula sa kaibigan. </p><p>“Ditched na naman ako ni Baekhyun.” bulong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Tumayo na siya at kinuha ang gamit. Nagsimula siyang maglakad palabas sa exit kung saan malapit ang unit niya.</p><p>Medyo madilim na rin sa loob ng campus, tahimik din dahil finals week at walang masyadong estudyante. </p><p>Si Jongin, naglalakad na din palabas ng matanaw niya ang isang binata sa kanyang harapan. Naka talikod kaya hindi siya sigurado kung sino pero nakuha ang atensyon niya dahil sa matambok na pwet nito.</p><p>“Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Jongin sa sarili. Naglakad siya ng mabilis para mahabol ang binata. Sigurado kasi si Prof. Eller na si Kyungsoo yun. Pwet pa lang kilala at alam na niya.</p><p>Nang makalapit na siya sa binata, hinawakan niya ang balikat nito. </p><p>Napalingon naman si Kyungsoo sa likod. Akala niya si Baekhyun pero laking gulat niya ng makita si Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Sir?” takang taka si Kyungsoo kung bakit siya nilapitan ni Prof. Eller. May nakalimutan ba siya sa panel room kanina?</p><p>“Uhmmmm.” hindi alam kung paano sisimulan ni Jongin. </p><p>“May sasabihin po kayo?” medyo salubong na ang kilay ni Kyungsoo pero grabe, wow ang gwapo ni Prof. Eller. Hindi niya ata napansin kanina dahil mas lamang sa kanya ang kaba. </p><p>“Meron.”</p><p>“Ano po yun?” curious talaga si Kyungsoo kung anong sasabihin ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Mag celebrate.”</p><p>“Po?” mas lalong nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya kasi maintidihan si Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Hindi mo alam ang celebrate? Running for laude ka pa naman.” biro ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>“Alam ko naman po pero bakit?” </p><p>Nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo ng lumapit sa kanya si Jongin at bumulong, “Sabihin ko sayo mamaya. Your place or my place?”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Naghahalikan sina Prof. Eller at Kyungsoo ng pumasok sila sa unit ng binata. </p><p>Hindi naman ganoon kalakihan ang room ni Kyungsoo, sakto lang para sa kanya. </p><p>Kyungsoo guides the two of them papunta sa kanyang kwarto. Ni hindi na nga niya binuksan ang ilaw sa living room, dire diretso na.</p><p>Pagdating nila sa loob, sinandal siya ni Jongin sa pader at hinalikan. Pinasok agad ni Prof. Eller ang bibig ni Kyungsoo, his tongue exploring his habang tinatanggal niya ang mga butones ng polo nito.</p><p>Halos mawala na sa sarili ang binata kasi shet, namiss niya si Prof. Eller. Nakapulupot lang ang braso niya sa batok ni Jongin, his hands running on his hair.</p><p>Pagkatapos sa polo ni Kyungsoo, Prof. Eller unbuttoned Kyungsoo’s pants at binaba ito kasama ang kanyang underwear. Agad na nilagay ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay sa magkabilang pisngi ng pwe tng binata.</p><p>Tangina, kanina niya pa to gustong hawakan.</p><p>“Bakit ba ang laki laki ng pwet mo?”</p><p>“I’m born with it, Prof. Eller.” naghalikan ulit ang dalawa. </p><p>Kyungsoo guides them papunta sa kama para mas komportable. Hiniga niya si Prof. Eller sa kama with him on top. Tapos sinimulan niya na ding tanggalin ang suot ni Jongin. </p><p>Wala ng tinira na kahit ano si Kyungsoo. He traced Prof. Eller’s toned abs na para bang mas bakat na bakat kesa nung unang beses niya itong nakita. Hanggang sa umabot siya sa alaga ni Jongin na galit na galit na.</p><p>Binalot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa tite ni Prof. Eller, “Namiss kita.” he whispered.</p><p>Natawa si Jongin. Cute pero fuck, libog na libog na siya ngayon.</p><p>“Let’s do 69 baby.” utos ni Jongin.</p><p>Nag iba ng pwesto si Kyungsoo. Ang ulo niya nakatapat na sa alaga ni Jongin at yung butas niya nasa may ulo naman ng professor.</p><p>Tangina talaga.</p><p>“Suck on me, baby tapos kainin kita.” </p><p>Walang anu ano ay sinubo ni Kyungsoo ang tite ni Jongin. Walang duda na talagang na miss niya ito sa loob ng bibig niya pero mas miss ito ng pwet niya.</p><p>Si Prof. Eller naman hinimas himas muna ang pwet ni Kyungsoo. Pinalo niya pa ito ng ilang beses kaya namula na at halos bumakat na ang korte ng kamay niya.</p><p>“Ahhhhh.” napatigil si Kyungsoo sa pagsubo sa tite ni Jongin ng maramdaman niya ang dila ng propesor sa kanyang butas.</p><p>Isa din ito sa na misg ng binata.</p><p>“Hmmmmmmm.” Kyungsoo moans softly. Bumalik na din siya sa pag kain kay Prof. Eller.</p><p>Ramdam ni Jongin ang mga ungol ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing tumatama ang tite niya sa lalamunan ng binata. </p><p>“Ang sarap mo talaga, Kyungsoo.” Prof. Eller comments. Tuwang tuwa siya sa bawat ungol na naririnig niya mula sa binata while he is tongue fucking him,</p><p>Makalipas ang ilang minuto, tumigil si Jongin sa ginagawa. Hindi na siya nagbigay ng kahit na anong warning at pinasok niya ang isang daliri sa butas ng binata.</p><p>“Hnggggg.” hindi na anticipate yun ni Kyungsoo. May kaunting luha ang lumabas mula sa kanyang mata dahil medyo masakit.</p><p>“Suck, baby.” utos ni Jongin ng mapansin na tumigil ang binata, “Suck on me so you won’t feel the pain.”</p><p>Agad namang sumunod si Kyungsoo. Hinihimas himas ni Prof. Eller ang pwet niya kaya unti unti niya na ding nakakalimutan ang sakit.</p><p>“Ahhh!” napa ingit siya ng ipasok pa ni Jongin ang isa pang daliri.</p><p>Tangina. Ang sakit pero masarap. </p><p>Nagpatuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagkain kay Prof. Eller pero this time, he sucked on his balls para makaganti kahit papano.</p><p>“Fuck.” napa pikit si Prof. Eller sa galing ni Kyungsoo. Parang pwede ng idagdag sa special skills ng binata ito.</p><p>Sinimulan ni Jongin na galawin ang kanyang daliri. Labas pasok ito sa butas ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Tapos nagdagdag pa ulit ng isang daliri si Jongin kaya napaluha nanaman si Kyungsoo. Hindi na yun pinansin ng propesor at patuloy lang sa ginagawa. </p><p>Nang makaramdam si Prof. Eller na malapit na siyang labasan, pinahinto niya ang binata at nilabas na rin niya ang tatlong daliri sa butas nito.</p><p>“Ride me.” utos ni Jongin. Umayos ng pwesto si Kyungsoo at tinapat ang tite ni Jongin sa kanyang butas.</p><p>“May lube ka?” tanong ni Prof. Eller. </p><p>Umiling ang binata, “No need.” at tuluyan niyang pinasok ang tite ni Jongin sa kanyang butas.</p><p>“Ahhhh fuck.” naiyak si Kyungsoo dahil pakiramdam niya mahahati siya sa dalawa. Ang deep ng naabot ng tite ni Prof. Eller sa loob niya.</p><p>Nilapit siya ni Jongin at hinalikan sabay punas sa luha ng binata. Hinayaan niya munang makapag adjust si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Move when you are ready.” bulong niya. </p><p>Patuloy lang sila sa paghalik bago nagsimulang gumalaw si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Mabagal lang sa una at unti unting bumilis.</p><p>“Tangina.” Prof. Eller says habang pinapanood niya ang binata na taas baba sa harap niya “Miss na miss ba ako ng butas mo ha?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” sagot ni Kyungsoo na halatang sarap na sarap sa ginagawa.</p><p>“Ahhh! Ahhh!” napasigaw ang binata ng sinabayan na siya ni Jongin na sinasalubong ang bawat paggalaw niya.</p><p>“Ang sikip sikip mo pa din.” Prof. Eller whispers, “Don’t touch yourself. Dapat labasan ka ng dahil sa tite ko lang.” </p><p>Nilapit niya si Kyungsoo sa kanya and he began sucking on his nipples.</p><p>Halos mabaliw na si Kyungsoo. Parang tumirik na ang mata niya sa bawat pagbayo sa kanya ni Jongin. </p><p>Sarap at libog na lang ang nararamdaman niya while Prof. Eller is fucking his hole and sucking his nipples.</p><p>Literal ata na nakarating na siya sa heaven.</p><p>“Sir….” tawag ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Close.” hindi na makabuo ng sentence si Kyungsoo habang tinitira siya ni Prof. Eller. </p><p>“Just come. Malapit na din ako.” mas nilakasan at binilisan ni Jongin ang pagbayo kay Kyungsoo. Binuhos na niya lahat ng natitira niyang energy para sa araw na yun.</p><p>Hindi rin nagtagal ay unang nilabasan si Kyungsoo. Nagkalat ang tamod niya sa katawan niya at ni Prof. Eller.</p><p>Si Jongin naman, nilabasan sa loob ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>Pareho silang hingal na hingal. Tuluyan ng sumandal si Kyungsoo dahil sa pagod. Ramdam niya na din ang lumalabas na tamod mula sa kanyang butas pero mamaya na yan. Kaya naman niyang linisin.</p><p>Prof. Eller showers him with kisses. Nang medyo nakahabol na sa paghinga, bumulong ulit siya sa binata, “Congratulations on winning the best thesis award.”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Graduation day.</p><p>Finally! Araw na ng pagtatapos para sa magkaibigang Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Matapos ang apat na taon sa kolehiyo, sa wakas nakuha na din nila ang kanilang diploma.</p><p>Si Baekhyun, wala mang honors ay masaya dahil kasabay niya sa graduation ang boyfriend na si Chanyeol. Para kasi sa kanya, mas importante yun kesa sa kahit na anong award. </p><p>Si Kyungsoo naman, nakapag tapos with flying colors. Bukod sa Best Thesis Award ay Magna Cum Laude din kaya doble ang saya ng binata. Kumbaga, nakumpleto talaga niya ang college bucket list niya.</p><p>Kakatapos lang ng ceremony kaya lahat ng mag aaral ay nasa harap ng stage para magpakuha ng litrato. </p><p>“Kyungsoo!” tawag ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. </p><p>Lumingon siya kung saan banda nanggaling ang boses at nakita si Baekhyun na inaabot sa kanya ang instax camera nito.</p><p>“Papicture naman kami ni Chanyeol!” nagpose na agad mag jowa kaya no choice naman si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Apat na shots ang kinuha niya bago sila natapos. Kahit kailan talaga tong si Baekhyun maarte.</p><p>Nagpaalam muna si Kyungsoo na pumunta ng comfort room. Si Prof. Eller naman na nakamasid mula sa di kalayuan ay sinundan siya.</p><p>Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit pero sinasabi ng isip niya na kailangan.</p><p> </p><p>Paglabas ni Kyungsoo sa cubicle ay nagulat siya ng makita si Prof. Eller na naka abang sa kanya. </p><p>“Hi.” bati ng professor.</p><p>Lumapit si Kyungsoo kung saan siya nakatayo, “Hi sir.”</p><p>“Congratulations.”</p><p>“Salamat po.”</p><p>Awkward silence. </p><p>Si Jongin ang dami niyang gustong sabihin sa binata. During the ceremony kasi, noong nasa stage ang paborito niyang estudyante at kinukuha ang kanyang awards hindi niya maiwasan na maging emosyonal. </p><p>Na witness kasi ni Prof. Eller kung paano naging passionate at napamahal si Kyungsoo sa kurso na kinuha.</p><p>“Deserve mo lahat ng awards mo, Kyungsoo. I watched you grow throughout your stay in the university at masasabi ko na kasama ka sa iilang estudyante na tatak sa isip ko habang nagtuturo pa ako dito.”</p><p>Walang masabi si Kyungsoo. </p><p>Tulad din ni Prof. Eller, marami siyang gustong sabihin.</p><p>“Wala yun, sir. It wouldn’t be possible without you.’ simula niya, “Kung hindi rin po dahil sa inyo, sa isang Professor Jonging Eller Kim, na nagturo sa akin na mahalin ang course ko baka hindi rin po ako nagtagal.”</p><p>Natawa na lang si Jongin. Pakiramdam niya binobola na lang siya ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Pero nagulat siya ng bigla siyang niyakap ng binata. Parang naging estatwa si Jongin dahil hindi niya inexpect yun.</p><p>“Salamat po sa lahat, Prof. Eller.”</p><p>“Walang anuman.”</p><p>“At salamat din po sa sarap.”</p><p>Natawa na lang si Prof. Eller.</p><p>Sabay na humiwalay ang dalawa mula sa yakap. Hindi nila alam pero pareho silang nalulungkot. Siguro kasi alam nila na tapos na ang kung anong meron sa kanila.</p><p>“Sige sir aalis na po ako.” paalam ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Wait. Last favor.”</p><p>“Ano po yun?”</p><p>“Pwedeng pahawak ulit sa pwet mo for the last time?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>